A Lonely Omega
by jhilton0907
Summary: Follows the story of Humphrey, a very lonely Omega who lost everything and living a very depressing life. His life is changed when he rescues Kate from a mud slide and she offers him a chance to become part of her pack. He accepts and goes on a life changing journey. Will he remain depressed or will Kate bring him back into happiness? (Warning: Very Emotional Story) Now Complete
1. Chapter 1 Rescue

**Chapter One - Lonely Rescue**

**Ok, here is the first chapter to the emotional Lonely Omega. Now, the story picks off when Kate is about to fall into the mudslide, but remember, Humphrey and Kate never met in the story, so she will be all alone.**

**Humphrey's POV**

How could things be any worse.

I lost everything, my home, my friends, my parents, and everything that a wolf needs.

But I guess that is a price to pay for being an Omega, or as what the other Alphas say, a lowly ugly Omega.

Why did this happen to me, I don't know, all I know is that I will die soon.

No one would want an ugly Omega like me.

I remember going to a few packs and asking if I could join them, they would allow me to stay and then frame me for something I did not do, like raping the pack leader's daughter, or stealing food.

Like always, I was picked on, and pushed out of every pack I came across.

Now, I live all alone, in the middle of no where.

Away from any packs, but the part I wished was seeing my old pack again, but they would most likely abandon me like everyone else did.

I live pretty close to a ravine, which always has a mudslide every time it rains.

My den was mostly dark, very dark so I could hide in it from any wolves that came by.

They mostly never see me, but can smell my scent.

I always managed to stay hidden from because I would darken my fur so no one can see me.

It's really rare that I see another wolf.

One night, I heard someone screaming for help, a female.

I ran to the source and saw a golden tan wolf trying to climb up but falling backwards into the mud.

Seeing this, I jumped to her rescue and pulled her out as she landed in the mud, pulling her to safety.

She was unconscious but was still alive, so I took her to my den, so she could rest.

Laying her on the ground, I quickly checked her out, making sure she was ok, which she was.

I sighed in relief as I watched the female sleep.

She sure did look beautiful, even with the mud in her fur.

She also had a beautiful white underbelly that made her look gorgeous.

I opened her eyes, and saw a beautiful amber color eye, as I dreamily stared at her.

"No no no... I can't do this... she will never see me as a worthy wolf," I said, walking away from her.

I placed my head on the wall, as I felt angry at myself, so I began pound my head against the wall, cracking it a bit as some blood came dripping down my head.

Tears began to well up in my eyes, as I broke down crying... "I deserve to die! Why am I such a pathetic wolf! I don't understand why any packs are accepting me into theirs!"

I placed pressure on my head, to stop the bleeding, "Maybe it'll get infected and I'll die. If that happens, at least I get to see my family again."

I looked at the female and decided to get her some food, because right now, she is my responsibility.

It was still raining when I walked out in search of food.

Lucky for me, it stopped raining after a few minutes so I was lucky to track a lone deer to give to the female.

The deer was huge compare to other kills I got before, but this was perfect, so she can eat all of it if she needs to.

I brought the deer in and saw she was still unconscious, so I used this opportunity to clean her fur for her.

It was really nice but after I was done, I darkened my fur and slid into my sleeping spot, away from her.

Morning came, and I was still awake, feeling hungry but I was not going to touch that deer, it was for her and her only.

I know I can find more food, so I just need to wait till she leaves, then go hunting for myself.

As I laid there, I began to think of my parents, would they be happy I was living like this or upset.

Knowing them, they would be upset, and try to persuade me to keep trying.

But I was done trying... I gave up living a long time ago, and now, I'm living like a dead wolf, invisible to all, and unseen by none.

More tears came out, as I felt my dead heart hurt even more, like I really need someone to be there for me.

Hell, that is impossible, no one wants me, and every wolf I came across looked at me like I was a waste of space.

I was feeling really depressed as I sang a song my mother used to sing to me every time I was sad.

**If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross**

Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart

The song always brought tears to my eyes when ever I sang this.

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

I always imagined myself singing this with my friends, but recently, I would picture myself singing this with another female.

Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away

Images of my past came flooding back to me, all playing like a movie.

Words are swaying  
Somebody is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

The most heartbreaking image was of me as a pup, wandering alone, with no one to help me.

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

My mother would always appear next to me, trying to sooth me but she always disappears when I tried touching her.

When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone

Then the possibility of me ending up alone was becoming more of an reality than me being with another wolf.

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I

I ended the song as tears came out of my eyes like a waterfall, but then an image of a female wolf talking to me as I stopped crying, feeling like I was wanted by someone.

I couldn't make out the appearance but the voice was enough to make me smile.

As soon as the image left my mind, the tears came back and this time, it came harder as I felt extremely lonely.

The crying actually hurt me for the first time since I was alone.

But then again, I haven't stopped crying either, as I felt like I was eaten alive from the inside.

I was in so much pain that more tears came out.

This depression was killing me, and I don't know how much more I could take.

"It's hurts... why can't I stop crying..." I said, shaking as I tried to pull myself together.

Then I looked at the female and saw her waking up, as I tried to stay quiet.

**Kate's POV**

Ow, my head hurts...

All I remember from last night was falling into a mud slide.

Then I felt someone rescue me,

I opened my eyes a saw a huge dead deer in front of me and a note on the ground.

It read, 'Here you go, enjoy. Eat all you want and hope you're feeling better...' Sincerely, your savior... PS I cleaned up your fur last night since it was covered in mud, so if I missed a spot, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to push any boundaries.

The note was sweet, who ever this wolf was, I could tell he did a lot for me.

I inspected my fur and saw it to be completely clean, so I looked around the den and saw no one.

Then a soft sobbing noise caught my attention.

I followed the source to see a slight glimpse of a wolf shaking.

Getting closer, I saw the tears running down the wolf's face like a waterfall, as I started to tear up at the sight.

I took a deep breath before softly speaking to the wolf, "...Hi... Are you ok?"

The wolf shot up and immediately back away into the shadows, whimpering softly.

I got closer to the wolf as the wolf cowered in fear, their paws cover their faces and shaking violently.

"Please don't... hurt me... I'm... I'm... I'm... Just an Omega... If you're... going to kill me... please do it!" the wolf said, indicating it was a male.

"Whoa... I'm not going to hurt you or kill you... I just wanted to say thank you for saving me..." I said, still coming closer to him.

"Please don't come any closer... I left you some food, so could you please just eat it..." He said, still shaking violently.

His sobbing began to get louder as he was breathing heavily.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, but he snapped at me, "Please leave me alone! I left you food, just take it! How much more do I need to suffer! Stop pretending you care when you don't!"

I backed away, not wanting to anger him, "Sorry... You just seemed upset and I was trying to help..."

"Why do you want to help!" He screamed, as he tried to calm himself.

"I wanted to help as my way of saying thanking you for saving me," I said, as I turned towards the deer.

"You're welcome..." He said, as the shadows continue to his his face.

I pushed the deer over to the the wolf that saved me, "Come on, join me, I can't eat all of this and I know you're starving."

"How do you know that?" He asked, then his stomach growled.

I laughed and pushed the deer closer to him as we both dug into the deer.

His face was still a mystery but he must be shy or something.

"I'm Kate, what's your name?" I asked, wondering about this wolf.

"That's a beautiful name," He said, "I don't usually have a name anymore, no one ever calls me anything now, but my mother called me Humphrey."

I blushed by his compliment, "Thank you Humphrey, and that's a nice name you have, and what do you mean by 'don't usually have a name anymore'."

Humphrey stopped eating and looked at the ground, "Why do you want to know, mostly everyone that comes to me wants to use me or insult me."

This hurt me, Humphrey has been treated wrong and no wonder why he snapped at me earlier, "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to push any boundaries?"

"It's ok... it's very hard for me to talk about myself... As you can see, I have a very hard life," Humphrey said, as he began to cry, "I lost everything, my pack, my family, my friends, everything... and I've been living alone since I was a pup..."

I now feel really sorry for Humphrey, he must be really lonely to be alone most of his life, "Have you tried joining other packs?"

Humphrey looked up, "Yes, but I was either rejected, pushed away, framed, or even picked on, so I gave up looking for a place to live, then I came here, and been living here since."

"Maybe you can join my pack, they are the best pack ever and my dad will allow you to join," I said, trying to cheer him up.

"I appreciate the offer but I can't, sorry but I can't afford another rejection," Humphrey said, wiping the tears off his face.

I lowered my ears, "Oh... ok, but if you changed your mind, I can help you get in, after all I am going to be leader of the pack."

Then I wanted to know why he was hiding his face, "Can I ask you something, why do you hide in the shadows?"

"Because I'm ugly... that's why..." Humphrey said, hiding his face.

After I heard that, I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to push any boundaries with him, but I felt really sorry for him, he's been through hell and now he thinks every wolf is the same.

But how can I prove to him that I'm different, maybe I should do some stuff for him like he did for me, but my only fear is getting kicked out by him.

He seemed like a sweet guy, doing the things for me even though we never met before.

Then a thought came to me, if my dad was not going to let him into the pack, then I will stay with him, besides, I don't want to be with Garth.

Plus, I can't leave him alone now, he's been alone for a long time and he needs someone there for him, I could tell this by the way he was feeling, depressed and hurt.

"Hey Humphrey, I'll make you a deal..." I said, as Humphrey lifted his head, facing me, "If you go with me and my dad does reject you, I'll stay with you."

This perked him up, "You would do that for me? But we never met before... and... and... everyone that did that, always abandoned me, I can't..."

He couldn't finish and broke down crying.

I walked over to Humphrey and pulled him into a hug, letting him cry into my chest.

"It's ok, I'm here... I'm here," I said as I softly rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

"Thank you Kate! You're the only wolf that was ever nice to me!" Humphrey said, crying like a newborn pup, holding onto me like he was losing grip.

Holding him made me feel really fuzzy inside, I don't know why but being here, with Humphrey makes me feel so much better and in a way, I felt safe being in his presence.

What ever this feeling is, I want to know what it is, maybe it's what my parents called, love.

Was I falling for Humphrey?

Humphrey really needs someone, this was not tears of sadness or joy, it was tears of depression and years of pain.

He was really hurt emotionally and there was no sign of any happiness in him.

I only hope this can change if he joins my pack or when I stay with him.

It took me 20 minutes to calm down Humphrey and he actually said yes to my proposal.

So all we had to do is head back to Jasper Park and hope that he is accepted into the pack.

**A:N/: How was it? Tell it in a review. Now, it's voting time, time to vote for the plot of the next chapter:**

**A) Humphrey tells Kate of how he lost his parents, leading to an emotional breakdown as Kate comforts a broken Humphrey.**

**B) Kate thinks about her feelings for Humphrey and comes to the conclusion that Humphrey is the one for her and tries to show her love to him.**

**C) Humphrey and Kate comes across one of the packs that rejected Humphrey and they tease Humphrey, sending him away in tears as Kate gives chase and comforts him.**

**D) The Packs decide to unite with Lilly and Garth, ending the pack law.**

**There you have it, and you can vote up to two choices. The ones that got the most votes gets to be the plot for the next chapter. I am working on the next chapters to Kate vs. Lilly and Alpha and Omega 2, after I publish one of them, then I will release Love At First Sight: Fighting for Kate. If you enjoyed this story or any of my other stories, then be on the lookout after I finish Love At First: Fighting for Kate, an epic new story, focusing on the ancient past of Jasper Park, here is the summary:**

**Jasper Park - The epic look at how the pack law was made. Before Humphrey, Eve, Winston, Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Tony, comes the story of an Omega that changed history forever, by the name of Alex, who will start the bloodline that will lead to Humphrey. Faced with an impossible task, Alex must overcome obstacles while trying to free his Omega friends from enslavement after his jealous brother, Norman, takes over the land of Jasper. But all of this leads to a climatic showdown between Norman's Alphas and the Alphas and Omegas following Alex in a battle that will decide Jasper's fate.**

**This story will be epic, and will be the first story I did that won't focus on Humphrey and Kate. The ancestors of Winston and Tony will appear in the story, no word on whether or not I will include the ancestors of Eve and Daria (Alpha and Omega 4). Norman will be the father of the wolves responsible for making the REBEL pack. The story was inspired by the epic trailer of Ridley Scott's new movie, Exodus: Gods and Kings, plus the story of Moses also serves as inspiration to the story with Alex playing the wolf version of Moses and Norman playing the wolf version of Ramses. Just like in Apocalypse, I will allow you to submit any OCs to the story, but remember, there is no pack in Jasper Park at the time of this story, there is only a bunch of families of wolves living there, and this is before Jasper Park became a pack, so all OCs must either be a lone wolf or part of a family of wolves. The scope of the story is going to be huge and this will be my biggest story yet It will most likely be Rated M for Violence, Language, Omega Cruelty, Emotional Themes, and Disturbing Themes. Also, if you're a fan of my story, Apocalypse, then read the new chapter I posted, and vote for the plot of the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Chapter Two - Heartbreaking Past**

**Ok, the votes are all in, and I don't usually do this, but I'm going to combine all of the choices. The ones that got the most votes are A, B, and D while C got only 3 votes. This was my best story so far, and I love the idea I had for the story. So, without waiting, here is the next chapter to A Lonely Omega.**

**Kate's POV**

This past hour had been a lot for me.

First, I fell into a mudslide and was rescued by a very shy Omega.

He fed me, and even cleaned my fur for me.

When I offered him the chance to join my pack, he refused because he was afraid of rejection, then I thought of something, that if my dad rejects Humphrey, I'll go with him and stay by his side.

He really needs someone there for him, no one should have to be by themselves.

It took us a few minutes to finish the deer he got me, and for the first time ever, I saw his face, and boy, he was sure a cutie.

Even though his face was sad and he kept it down, I couldn't help but admire it, and I felt warm inside just looking at him.

I did see a bit of it in the shadows, but it was not clear like it was now.

"Humphrey, you're not ugly, you're very cute," I said, blushing by what I said, but he needed to hear it.

Humphrey perked up when I said that, "What? You don't think I'm ugly?"

"Of course you're not ugly Humphrey, the wolves that said that must be the ones that are ugly... you're adorable and I just want to kiss the cute face of yours," I said, blushing even more by what I said, then I shouted at myself in my head, 'Stupid Kate, shut your damn mouth or you'll chase him away... he's been through a lot and doesn't need..."

I was cut out of my thoughts when Humphrey spoke, "Thank you Kate, it means a lot to me that you think that... it makes me feel so much better about myself..."

He gave me a smile which melted my heart, but then it disappeared and turned into a frown.

I felt bad for him, so I started walking towards him when I tripped over a rock and landed on top of him, my muzzle pressed against his.

Humphrey's eyes widened as I quickly pulled myself off of him, blushing big time.

"Sorry, I just tripped," I said, shyly.

"It's ok, come on, there should be a train we can catch," Humphrey said, as he started walking with his head low to the ground.

I followed him and kept my eyes on him, worried that he was going to do something drastic.

Many wolves that are depressed usually do something drastic like commit suicide or anything to get themselves hurt..

We got to the train tracks and sat down, waiting for a train to come by.

Humphrey started telling me that a Train always comes by every hour or so, he also told me that some wolves claimed that this train goes by Jasper Park.

We were interrupted when a group of wolves started laughing across the track.

"Hey hey, if it isn't our pathetic weak Omega, still breathing!" One of the wolves said, as the rest of the wolves broke out laughing.

"And he's with an Alpha, a very beautiful Alpha... hey baby, why don't you come with us, we'll treat you right.." One of the wolves said, winking at me.

The wolf that spoke first smack the one that flirted with me, "Shut up Nigel, she should be with me not you, stupid asshole..."

Nigel glared at him, "Oh really, you think you're that special, Miles..."

Miles smacked him again, "Shut your mouth Nigel, or I'll beat you to death."

"So, hot stuff, come with me... and I'll show you what it's like to be treated like a queen..." Miles said, flashing his eyes at me.

I was disgusted, these wolves were jerks to Humphrey, "No way, I'm staying with Humphrey, so leave now before I hurt you."

Nigel got angry, "Leave that bozo, he was a disgrace to his parent, and the reason they died, they did it to get away from him... No one wants him!"

This sent Humphrey away crying, making me crying.

I glared at the wolves and saw Miles walking towards me, smiling.

"Come on hot stuff, just stare into my eyes, you'll love me like all the other females... just leave that ugly Omega, come with me and be loved," Mile said, in a soft tone.

He looked like he was trying to hypnotize me, so I pretended to fall for it so I could get closer.

Once I was close to Miles, I punched him hard in the face and ran after Humphrey.

Miles rubbed his face and walked back to his group, where Nigel and all the other wolves laughed at him.

"Wow, that just proves that you can't hypnotize, or she would have fallen for it?" Nigel said, laughing.

"Shut your mouth now! I don't need her, she's just a stupid bitch for choosing that Omega!" Miles said, as he walked into the forest.

I followed Humphrey's scent and found him with his head in a pond, trying to kill himself.

"No!" I said, rushing to his side and pulling his head out of the water, relieved to see him gasping for air.

"What the hell are you doing, why would you kill yourself!" I said, staring at him, his eyes were red from all the crying he did.

Humphrey just held onto me, "You don't understand, I'm all alone out here, no one really wants me anyway and what if they were right, maybe I was just a mistake!"

I held him tighter in my arms, "Humphrey... don't you dare believe those lowlifes, they are going through bad times and wanted to bring everyone down with them. Don't let them bring you down... you're a strong lovable wolf, and you're not alone, I'm here for you."

The feeling I felt earlier, came back and it felt stronger, like I was falling for Humphrey, but how can I fall for him, he is an Omega and I'm an Alpha.

We both heard the train and started running to it, hoping to catch it.

Once we got to the tracks, there was a open cart.

I jumped and landed right into the open cart, Humphrey was having a hard time catching up.

He jumped and almost missed it but I grabbed him and pulled him in, as we fell backwards with Humphrey on top of me.

I smiled and pulled him closer to me, feeling really comfortable.

It wasn't long till Humphrey pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry, I don't what came over me," I said, winking at him.

He nodded and walked to the opposite end of the cart, sitting by the other open door and looking out.

After a minute of staring out, he laid down, and closed his eyes, shedding a tear from his eyes.

I frowned when I saw this, so I joined him and laid next to him, as I stared at him.

What he was thinking, was something I wanted to know, so I figure it was time to ask?

"Humphrey, what was your past like, you know, when your parents were around?" I asked, as Humphrey opened his eyes, more tears came out.

I saw this and knew I pushed my boundary, "Sorry, just wanted..."

Humphrey cut me off, "It's ok, it's time someone else heard the story... you see, my life has been in the dumps since all this happened, I was once a happy wolf."

**Humphrey's Past**

**No one's POV**

Peter laid beside his mate Sarah as she held a young grey male pup in her arms.

"What should we name him?" Sarah asked, looking at the sleeping pup.

Peter looked at his son and thought of the perfect name for him.

"Humphrey..." Peter said, as he stroked his son's head.

"That's perfect Peter, our little Humphrey," Sarah said, nuzzling her son.

Humphrey snuggled closely to Sarah, making both her and Peter watch their son sleep.

It was a beautiful scene for anyone.

A week passed and Humphrey was already learning how to walk around the den, Peter was out getting breakfast while Sarah stayed with Humphrey.

"Come here Humphrey, come to mommy," Sarah said, picking Humphrey up and kissing his whole face.

"Momma," Humphrey said, in a soft tone.

Sarah, nuzzled Humphrey and started tickling him, making him laugh.

"Momma... stop," Humphrey said laughing as Sarah continued to tickle him.

Then Peter came in with some fruit for Humphrey and a fresh deer for him and Sarah.

Peter saw Humphrey perk up and immediately dropped the caribou and fruit, knowing he was going to be pounced on by Humphrey.

"Daddy!" Humphrey said, running up to Peter and pouncing on him, just like Peter knew.

"Hey son, how's my little boy doing!" Peter said, grabbing Humphrey and nuzzled him.

They all ate the breakfast and Peter played around with Humphrey while Sarah rested.

This was one of Humphrey's first memories of his dad.

The next month was the same, Peter and Sarah teaching Humphrey how to walk and talk, and ended with them playing with him.

They were loving parents to Humphrey and they were the closest.

Things took a change for the worse when the REBEL pack came and captured many wolves.

When they came for his family, Peter attacked them and killed some of their wolves.

Both Sarah and Humphrey watched in horror when Peter was decapitated by their leader, Sam.

Sarah saw that Sam and his surviving wolves were now walking towards them, her motherly instinct took over and she charged at them, killing the rest of the REBEL wolves, leaving only her and Sam.

Sam saw Humphrey and charged at him, only to be pounced on by Sarah who ripped into his neck, but he threw her off and bit into her legs, as blood came pouring out onto the ground.

She kicked Sam in the face and told Humphrey to hide until she comes for him.

He did that and ran into a small hole in the den, that he used to hide.

Sarah returned her attention to Sam and began to fight him again.

"You will not go near my son!" Sarah said as she bit off Sam's tail.

He screamed as he dug his claws into her chest, then went for her throat.

But Sarah countered his attack and ripped out his throat.

She didn't realize that she was all cut up and losing blood fast.

Everything was quiet and all she saw was the dead bodies of the pack, as well as the dead bodies of the REBEL wolves.

She limped to where Humphrey was and called out to him, but she fell down, as she felt her life draining from her.

"Humphrey... come out... it's... safe..." Sarah said, trying to stay alive.

Humphrey did and saw all the bodies, including those he made friends with.

He saw his mother and ran to her side.

"Momma... everyone is gone, aren't they?" Humphrey said, as it started to rain.

"Yes sweetheart... I'm also going to go, too, but know this, me and your father will always be with you," Sarah said, softly, struggling to stay alive.

"Momma, if you go, who will take care of me, please don't leave me!" Humphrey said, crying.

Sarah gave Humphrey a smile, "I know sweetheart, I don't want to leave you either, but it looks like fate has different plans for us... just know deep down that me and your father love you dearly," Sarah said.

She felt like it was coming, so she had to tell him where to go, "Humphrey, go up north... there is... a pack that can... take care of you... tell them about us... and they will accept you in... it's up in J... J... Ja..."

Her breathing finally stopped and her eyes were closed.

"Momma... momma..." Humphrey said, nudging his mother, but she wouldn't wake up.

His eyes started watering and he curled up next to his mother and cried into her fur.

He sat there, crying into his mother's fur, as the rain came down harder than it was before.

Humphrey's fur was completely soaked when he got up, giving his mother one last look.

He gently kissed her forehead and then did it to his father's head.

It was the most saddest scene anyone could see, as Humphrey said his farewell to the home he was born in.

Once Humphrey reached the border lines, he took one last look at his home and then began his search for a new home.

It took him a week to come across a pack and that was when his long line of rejection started.

They rejected him for being too ugly for the pack, then another week passed an another pack rejected him for being too much of a whiney baby due to his parents' deaths.

The third pack he came across accepted him into the pack, but they framed him for raping the leader's daughter and was immediately banished.

The next pack just mocked me, and the leader, was a black wolf named Miles **(The wolf from earlier) **was a complete jerk and rejected me for being a weak wolf and for being ugly.

Miles also surrounded himself with a lot of females and was said that they would instantly fall in love with just by looking into his eyes.

After being rejected by 10 packs, I gave up on searching for a home and lived near a ravine in the middle of nowhere.

**Present Time**

**Humphrey's POV**

"I was there for a year until I saved your life. At times, I still hear my mother's voice in my head, telling me to keep going but now, I'm broken, too broken to go on," I said.

Kate looked at me, with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry about that, Humphrey. No one should have to go through that."

"Thanks Kate... even with you here, I just feel so alone, and I wonder if I'm going to die alone," I said, crying heavily.

Kate pulled me into a hug, and licked the tears off my face, "Shh... don't cry, I'm here... and you're not going to die alone, you'll be with someone who will love you with all of their heart."

Kate then looked into Humphrey's eyes and saw what life would be like if she was with Humphrey.

She enjoyed what she saw, her living happily with three beautiful pups and Humphrey being loving and protective of her.

Kate snapped out of her trance and saw me looking out at the full moon.

The light reflecting off of my eyes.

I started singing my mother's song, tears coming down my face like a waterfall.

**If We Hold On Together by Diana Ross**

Humphrey - Don't lose your way  
With each passing day  
You've come so far  
Don't throw it away  
Live believing  
Dreams are for weaving  
Wonders are waiting to start  
Live your story  
Faith, hope and glory  
Hold to the truth in your heart

Kate joined in, her soft angelic voice gave the song more meaning.

Kate and Humphrey - If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

Then a memory of my mother came to me, my very first memory of my mother

**Flashback**

I laid in my mother's arms as she sang to me for the fourth time this week.

Sarah - Souls in the wind  
Must learn how to bend  
Seek out a star  
Hold on to the end  
Valley, mountain  
There is a fountain  
Washes our tears all away

I had my eyes closed as I listened to my mother sing.

Sarah - Words are swaying  
Somebody is praying  
Please let us come home to stay

If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
Where clouds roll by  
For you and I

**End of Flashback**

I smiled at the memory and was brought back by Kate's voice, sending shivers down my spine.

Kate - When we are out there in the dark  
We'll dream about the sun  
In the dark we'll feel the light  
Warm our hearts, everyone

Kate then pressed her fur against mine, her eyes reflecting the moon beautifully

Kate - If we hold on together  
I know our dreams will never die  
Dreams see us through to forever  
As high as souls can fly  
The clouds roll by  
For you and I

The song ended with me and Kate staring into each other's eyes.

"You know the song?" I asked Kate as she smiled.

"Yes, my mother sang me this song when I was a pup... she said she learned it from her best friend, Sarah, who was found dead a while ago," Kate said.

"What? Sarah... did she say what she looked liked?" I asked, wondering if she knew my mother.

"She said she had silver fur with grey streaks, and icy blue eyes, just like yours," Kate said, as I broke down crying again.

Kate was confused when I looked up at her and spoke in a trembling voice, "The wolf your mother was talking about was my mother."

**No One's POV**

After hearing this, she then knew her mother knew his mother and seeing Humphrey in a depressed way, made her embrace him and try to comfort him.

She didn't know how to fix this, and if her pack would accept him.

Then a look of hope formed on her face, that since Humphrey is Sarah's son, then Eve would welcome him into the pack with open arms.

Humphrey then stopped crying and fell asleep in my arms.

I gently placed him on the floor and cuddled next to him, keeping him warm.

My mind was in a war right now, one of the thoughts was whether or not I liked Humphrey.

She really felt sorry for him, and the thought of losing family was a terrible thing.

As much as she loved her life, she knew that if she went through what he went through, she would be just as lost as he was.

There was nothing more devastating than losing your whole pack and family all in one depressing night.

There was a gentle breeze tonight, and Kate enjoyed it since it blew through her fur, soothing her.

She had met many wolves in her life, but none of them meant as much to her as Humphrey.

Kate looked back at when they first met, remembering how scared Humphrey was when she approached him.

This journey made them friends, and she saw in Humphrey's eyes that he trusted her, more than he did of those nasty packs that rejected him.

Kate quietly laid there, thinking, and then she realized that Humphrey was the one for her.

That explained why she felt really warm when he was on top of her.

The only way to know for sure is if they howl together, but they were singing together and their voices mixed into a beautiful duet.

It was unlike any tone she had heard before.

After a minute of thinking, Kate smiled, and snuggled closer to Humphrey, happy to know he was the one for her.

"I bet he's an amazing howler..." Kate said, as she buried her head into his neck.

She then fell asleep, thinking about her life with Humphrey, smiling at the romantic images of her cuddling with Humphrey, a happy smile plastered on his face.

His smile is what she wants to see more, and since she first saw it this morning, her heart melted by the sight.

If only he would smile more, but she will not give up on him, and her plan was to prove to him that she is meant for him and her love for him is true.

**Jasper Park**

**Winston's POV**

We just united the packs under the marriage of Lilly and Garth.

Lilly was hugging me and Eve while Garth was having a father to son talk with Tony.

Both had tears in their eyes as they embraced each other.

"Son, I'm glad you told us about liking Lilly, otherwise, we would have forced you to marry Kate," Tony said.

"I know, but I was afraid to say it because of the pack law?" Garth said, breaking the hug.

"Screw the pack law, it shouldn't say who to love, it should come from the heart, how do you think I got your mother," Tony said, winking at Garth.

Garth knew his mother Alice was an Omega who fell head over paws in love with Tony.

They were the most recent Alpha and Omega marriages and now, Garth's marriage with Lilly was now the second and there were now more to come.

I imagined that Kate with us, that she never disappeared, but the only question remains, is she ok and where is she?

Me and Eve haven't slept well since and we got more worried about her since she first disappeared.

Eve hasn't been herself since she found out about her best friend's death.

Her mate and all of her pack was slaughtered, and there was no sign of the pup they had together.

Eve even cried a bit, worried about her daughter, but also the pup Peter and Sarah had, who would hurt a pup, especially one that was learning to walk.

If the pup is alive, he or she would be grown up, and Eve wanted to take care of him/her, since she considered Sarah a part of her family.

But at the moment, Eve was more worried about Kate, and hope to see her again.

At least they united the packs under a different marriage, that was strong with love and not forced.

Eve decided to take a walk but she wasn't just walking, she was going down the place she used to hang out with Sarah.

She even heard Sarah's soft voice, telling her that she can't catch up and that she's too fast for her.

She looked around and saw the den they usually stayed at, and just like that, she saw one of her memories play out like a movie.

**Flashback**

**Eve's POV**

Me and Sarah laid next to each other and spoke about what we want out of life.

I told her that I want to be with Winston and have a family, maybe lead the pack with him.

Sarah told me that she wants a family and someone to love for the rest of her life.

She even told me that if she has a son, she wanted him to be named Humphrey, which meant peace.

I told her that I always adored the name Kate, and if I had a daughter, she would be named Kate.

Then Peter came crashing down with Winston on top of him, "I told you I can pounce you Peter, I am next in line to be pack leader."

"Shut up Winston, I am a good Alpha too, you know," Peter said, as Winston got off him and helped him up.

When Peter saw Sarah, he smiled at her and Sarah blushed.

**End of Flashback**

Those were the best days, everything was so peaceful and love was in the air.

Sarah married Peter and they left the pack to spread our kind somewhere in the south.

I married Winston and we both had two daughters named Lilly and Kate.

We heard that Sarah and Peter had a pup but we're not sure if it was a male or female.

If it was a male, he would be named Humphrey as Sarah wanted, but if it was a female, who know what name she would have.

Then I heard something I've been wanting to hear, someone was shouting, "Kate's back!"

**A:N/: How was it? Tell it in a review, now it's voting time, what should happen next?:**

**A) Humphrey is accepted into the pack and struggles with the new life, as Kate gets more closer to him, trying to prove her love for him.**

**B) Eve embraces Humphrey and vows to protect him for his parents, as Humphrey's forms a bond with Eve.**

**C) Miles and Nigel shows up and beats Humphrey close to death, and kidnapping Kate. Eve finds Humphrey and takes care of him while Winston and a few wolves hunt down Miles and Nigel.**

**D) Humphrey is too afraid to go into the pack, fearing another rejection, so Kate goes to find her parents so they can come and talk to Humphrey. A Group of REBEL wolves arrive and beat Humphrey, leaving him in his blood as Kate shows up with her parents.**

**E) More of Humphrey's heartbreaking past is revealed and Humphrey falls to pieces, driving him into a deeper sadness and Kate struggles to cheer him up..**

**Well, there they are, choose up to two choices, and if I get enough votes, maybe I'll combine them all again like I did for this one. The choice is all yours. Well, Humphrey's past is really sad, and no wonder why he was broken, he was insulted, mocked, rejected, framed, and to top it all, he lost everything. At least Kate is with him so he should be ok for now. Sarah's death scene is kind of like the death scene of Littlefoot's mother in Land Before Time. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm working on the chapters for Alpha and Omega 2, Losing Everything, and Jasper Park. Love At First Sight: Fighting for Kate will be out shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3 Homecoming

**Chapter Three - Return to Jasper Park**

**Ok, here is the third chapter to A Lonely Omega, which is becoming a great story. In case you didn't know, this story is basically the Alpha and Omega version of my Rio story, Decision, but I made this more different and added a more depressing feel to the story. In Decision, Blu reflects on his past and goes into a deep depression, while Jewel is the only one that can bring him out of his depression. Humphrey has reflected his past and in a depression that Kate can heal and take away from Humphrey. Now, I'm going to combine all the choices while Option A will be part of future chapter plots. Before you read, I suggest you get this song so you can listen to it while reading. It's called Hey Jude from The Beatles, but the version I'm using is the version heard on the movie, Across the Universe. Now, here is the next chapter to my popular A Lonely , here is the next chapter to my popular A Lonely Omega.**

**Flashback - Three Months Ago - Humphrey's POV**

The air was cold tonight, and the ground was covered in white stuff I now know as snow.

It was very lonely here and been about three months since I gave up looking for a home.

I was still a lost pup, desperately looking for acceptance, but what do I get, nothing but pain and suffering.

Luckily for me, I found this den that I now call my home.

It wasn't the best den but it was something.

I was now walking through the lonely area that was my home, and a few times, I swore I saw my mother walking by, an image I longed to see.

The funny part, I haven't seen images of my dad, just my mother... only one time I saw him was when I started my lonely new life.

"Humphrey..." A soft voice said, a voice I knew so well, my mother's.

"Mom! Is that you?" I asked, hoping to hear her voice again.

But as usually, nothing was heard, only my breathing and the slight noise of my heart falling to pieces.

I lowered my head to the ground, shaking with sadness.

"Ahh! Why is this happening to me! I'm going crazy!" I shouted, then lifted my head, "Mom! If you're out there, please answer me! I'm all alone here and need to hear your voice again... I just need to hear a voice... any voice..."

Nothing was heard again, as I ran back to my den and broke down crying like a newborn pup.

Things were now getting really depressing for me.

Am I going to die alone, and with the way things are looking now, I will.

Then a voice spoke out to me, but it wasn't my mother's, but a soft angelic voice...

"Hey... don't cry..." the voice said, indicating it was a female.

I looked to see who it was but saw nothing, then I closed my eyes and let out more tears when the voice spoke to me again.

Then for the first time, I saw a slight glimpse of a young female pup.

All I heard was her voice, didn't see what she looked like.

After that, I didn't see her anymore... I haven't seen much of anyone, like they were either avoiding me or what.

Before I would get a few visitors every once in a while but now, I'm all alone.

My once shiny grey pelt was now a dirty grey color, my fur all in a mess.

My face was all covered in tear stains from all the crying I did.

To make matters worse, I noticed that my food source was getting a little scarce now, which made me both scared, angry, and happy.

I was scared because I didn't know how I was going to live on, I was angry because I had to eat and if I hadn't eaten, then maybe there will be more food for other wolves who are more important than a stupid ugly wolf like me.

Then I was happy because I now have the reason to starve myself so I can see my parents

The next month was just depressing for me as I tried killing myself.

It snowed pretty hard and wanting a way to kill myself, I slept outside in the snow, hoping the cold will kill me.

But it didn't work, my damn fur kept me warm, but what was strange was it felt like someone was snuggling next to me, but there was no one.

"Damn, I'm going crazy... there's no one here, it's just me... it's just... me," I said, breaking down into tears, "Why can't I die! I want my parents again! I'm tired of being alone!"

As I shouted that, I banged my head against the ground, hoping to crack open my head, but it didn't work.

Then came to the last option, slicing my throat, so I stood over a pond so my blood won't stain the ground.

I had my claws against my throat, and dug it into my throat, but it was not deep, just broke the skin.

The blood slowly came out since it was just a small cut, I tired to go deeper but struggled to do it, like someone was screaming for me not to do it.

Why would anyone care if I do that, I was no one special and no one would loved me.

I tried going deeper but still struggled, as I broke down crying again, shaking in both pain and sadness.

It was all true, I was pathetic, but why would anyone want me alive.

After hours of crying, I decided not to kill myself and just let starvation take me.

With the little food left in the area, I decided to leave it for more important wolves

The last two months were very slow, as I was slowly surviving off the squirrels that were in the area.

I barely ate, only time I did was to keep me alive a little longer, hoping to hear my mother's voice again or that mysterious girl.

Then one night, I was out walking and then...

**End of Flashback**

I woke from my little flashback and realized that the girl who was speaking to me earlier was none other than Kate herself.

Then I felt someone cuddle closer to me and saw Kate smiling in her sleep.

The moonlight made her fur sparkle in it, as if stars were dancing on it.

But the question remained, why did I hear her voice, was she really speaking to me or was it all in my mind.

I was now going crazy, thinking this journey to Jasper was going to bring me even greater pain or just completely destroy me.

I really hope so, because I want out of this life, I want to be in my mother's soothing embrace.

Kate got closer, burying her face into my neck, as I felt the slight puffs of her breath, making me smile.

This was the first time I smiled and I wasn't sure why I smiled, maybe it was because a girl is doing this to me, when many other girl run away from me.

She doesn't care about me, even if she is really pretty... no, I can't think like that, she's probably going to kick my ass when she wakes up

It was a good two days for me, first I saved her life, then the next day, she offers me a chance to join her pack, then we form a bond, something I never had since my parent's deaths

There was something about her that's different from all the wolves I met, something her presence that brings peace to me.

Another thing about her is her personality, it fits her perfectly.

She was also willing to share her past with me and wanting to help me overcome this depression.

My depression had a strong hold on me, like I didn't want to wake up anymore.

But now, with Kate here, I feel free again... maybe happy again.

I know I'll never be loved by anyone, but when I look at Kate, I could feel my broken and damaged heart slowly being put back together.

As much as I want to believe that Kate is fixing me, I can't let myself fall into any more tricks.

"Stupid Humphrey... stop falling for tricks, that's all she's doing, is tricking you..." I said to myself, as I looked back at Kate, wondering what she is thinking about.

**By Humphrey's Old Home - An Hour Ago No One's POV**

A group of REBEL wolves were meeting with Miles and his pack.

"Oh come on, we'll help you get this Omega, and all you have to do is capture this Alpha..." Miles said.

Nigel, who was by his side, looked at him, "I thought you said you didn't need her."

"Shut it, dirtface! I was just going to leave her but if I let her go now, then I'll lose my reputation, besides, no female could resist my gaze, I just wasn't doing right earlier..." Miles said.

Then one of the wolves that were in the shadows spoke up, "So, let me get this straight, this Omega is traveling with another Alpha, a female by the way you described her, and you just want her, but this Omega has been here most of his life, and he has grey fur and blue eyes."

Miles nodded, as the wolf came out of the shadows, revealing to be Sam, the leader of REBEL.

Nigel was shocked, "What?! I thought you were dead!"

Sam growled at Nigel, "Shut the fuck up! I wasn't dead, you idiots, I had a fucking decoy attack those pathetic mutts, it was so easy fooling them!"

"Yeah dumb ass, I knew about it the whole fucking time!" Miles shouted, smacking Nigel.

"So, this wolf, what was his name?" Sam asked, wanting to know more.

Miles looked at Sam, "Humphrey..."

Sam's eyes went wide, "What the fuck! You mean this Omega is Peter and Sarah's son!"

Miles shrugged his shoulders as Sam punched him in the face, sending him flying.

"Your entire fucking pack deserves to die, but you and your dumbass friend, Numb nuts..." Sam said, but was cut off by Nigel, "It's Nigel, not Numb nuts!"

"Kill the entire pack, but leave these two alive, they're coming with me!" Sam shouted, as many of his wolves went past Miles and Nigel, killing everyone that was there.

The area was now filled with screams, growling, and barking.

Miles looked back at Sam with anger, "Why did you do that!"

Sam smiled, "Because I'm evil, and I want things done my way..."

Nigel rolled his eyes but Sam saw this and smack him into a tree.

He then turned his attention to Miles, "Now, if you help us kill this Omega, then the Alpha that is with him, is all yours..."

"How are you going to do that, I can get her, she just needs to stare into my eyes and she'll fall for me, all females do!" Miles said, grinning.

"Oh really, if you could do that, then she would have fallen for it in the first place, my pack is special... we can brainwash her for you... we did it before to many Alphas... so, what do you say, do we have a deal?" Sam said, holding a paw out.

Miles looked at it and back at Sam, "Only on one condition, she get's to listen to me, I know all about this whole brainwashing thing, so she gets to listen to me."

"Of course, because you will be there when we do it to her, so deal..." Sam said, grinning.

"Yeah deal," Miles said, shaking paws with Sam.

Sam smiled as he saw all of his wolves walking up to him, blood all over them.

"Is it done?!" Sam shouted, as all the wolves nodded, making Sam smile, "Good, you're all great loyal Alphas!"

"All hail Sam!" All of the wolves said, saluting Sam.

Sam looked at Miles and Nigel, pressuring them to do the same.

"All hail Sam!" Miles said, looking at Nigel, giving him an angry look.

Nigel looked down as he did the same thing, "All hail Sam!"

"Good, now... Lets Go, We Need To Catch Them... Now!" Sam screamed, as everyone started walking north, where Humphrey and Kate went.

Before Sam got farther, he was called by a soft voice, "Dad?"

He looked and saw his son, Fang.

Fang had silver fur just like his mother but had Sam's eyes, which was a reddish color.

Sam walked towards Fang with an angry look, which sent caused Fanged to back away slowly.

"Daddy, please don't hurt me! I just wanted to come with you!" Fang said, shivering.

"You should have listened to me, boy! Now, I have to do this!" Sam said, grabbing Fang by the neck as he screamed for him to stop.

But it was too late, Sam snapped Fang's neck and threw him to the ground dead.

Sam turned around and saw everyone looking at him.

"You saw that, an Omega did that to my son! An Omega came out of no where and snapped my son's neck!" Sam shouted, smiling.

Nigel looked at Sam with fear and confusion, "How could you say that when you did it yourself... there was no wolf near you two."

Sam ignored Nigel's comment as he shouted, "You saw that Omega! He killed my son, and that is a reason to exterminate them... they are VERMIN! COCKROACHES! BUGS WE NEED TO CRUSH!"

All the wolves were looking at each other, then began agree with Sam, causing Nigel to drop his mouth in shock.

"Death to the Omega! Crush them!" They shouted, causing Sam to grin evilly.

Just then, a train horn was heard, causing Sam to grin again as he walked over to the train tracks that was near and saw the train coming.

"Good, now we got out ride, try to hide from us, puny Omega!" Sam said, as the train got closer

**Kate's Dream - Kate's POV**

I woke up in my den in Jasper Park, but there was no where there.

I walked outside and everything was quiet, like Jasper was abandoned.

"Kate..." a soft angelic voice said, alerting me.

I looked around and saw no one, which freaked me out.

"Kate..." the voice said again.

This was really freaking me out, last thing I remember was sleeping next to Humphrey, then I woke up here with no one around.

"Kate..." the voice said, but this time, I was no longer waiting for someone to show up.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?!" I shouted, scared out of my skin.

There was a moment of silence when the voice spoke again, "Don't be afraid Kate... I'm not here to hurt you, just want to talk?"

I turn around and saw a silver furred wolf standing at the entrance.

She looked just like Sarah, my mother's best friend, and Humphrey's mother.

"Sarah... is that you?" I asked, not wanting to believe my eyes.

She smiled, "It is me, my dear... and you sure do look like your mother... so beautiful."

I blushed by her comment, "Thank you, and it's an honor to meet you mam... I can see where Humphrey gets his looks."

She let out a laugh before giving me a serious look.

"Listen closely Kate, what I'm about to tell you, might shock you..." She said, as I listened closely, "When me and Humphrey's father, Peter left your pack, we was being hunted down by some wicked wolf Sam, you might know him as the wolf your father banished a long time ago."

This shocked me, I heard about him as the wolf my dad banished for being too violent on Omegas.

"When me and Peter got to Idaho and found a pack to live in, I found out that I was pregnant with Humphrey. So we hid in secrecy until Humphrey was old enough to defend himself," she said, "Then Humphrey was born, and we thought life was perfect, until Sam came."

"The reason I'm telling you this is because the ones responsible for our deaths are still out there... trying to hunt down our precious Humphrey, which is why we need you to defend Humphrey," she said.

I nodded, knowing my new responsibility was to protect Humphrey.

My feelings for him grown ever since I met Humphrey, and the more I spend with him, the more he means to me.

"I'll protect him with my life, mam..." I said, proud to say that.

She smiled, "You are just like your mother Kate... you have a good heart... and that will get you everything... Humphrey will need you now, more than ever before... those wolves will try to use you against Humphrey, but you must stay strong."

This was a shock to me, why would they use me against Humphrey, but I knew that they will most likely use me to lure Humphrey but I care more about him than myself.

"I will protect Humphrey mam, I care more about him than myself..." I was interrupted by Sarah, "You love him don't you?"

I blushed, knowing my secret is out, "Yes... I do love him, even though we just met, I've been thinking about my feelings for him and discovered that he means more to me than anyone else had..."

"I'm glad you feel that way about him... if you're wondering, you're meant for him... how I know this, I saw the life you will have with him and it was a happy life."

This made me more happier, "You really mean that, I knew deep down that were meant to be but now, I know!"

"I really mean that, Kate... now, before I go, I want to tell you something, just love Humphrey and never let him go," she said, as I jumped for joy, happy that me and Humphrey are truly meant to be and that his mother wants me to love him for life, which I will.

"Don't worry mam, I won't let him go, it'll take a lot of wolves to separate me from Humphrey now..."

Then she slowly faded, telling me to tell Humphrey she and Peter love him with all of their hearts.

Once she was gone, everything went black.

**End of Dream**

I woke up, feeling happier than I did when I fell asleep.

Sarah, Humphrey's mother, spoke to me and I now know why my mother adored her, she was sweet and I could see Humphrey takes after her, but is stuck in this depression.

To make things better, she said that me and Humphrey are meant to be.

I looked outside and saw that we were getting a little closer to Jasper, but saw us crossing a big lake **(The one that passed in the first movie)**

I saw this as the opportunity to howl and hopefully get Humphrey to join me.

Wondering what I should howl or sing, I remember a song my parents used to sing at the moonlight howl.

It was a very iconic song and sang by some weird group of humans that I never heard of until now.

**Hey Jude by The Beatles - Across the Universe Version, available on the soundtrack of Across the Universe**

I took a deep breath and spoke in a soft voice, getting Humphrey's attention.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

My howl added a more heavenly feel to the song, as I continued to sing, pouring my entire heart into the song.

Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

Humphrey listened to every word of the song, as I continued to sing.

Anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
Well, you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making it a little colder  
Na na na na na na na na na

I let out a good howl while staring at Humphrey, wanting him to join me

Hey Jude don't let me down  
You have found her now go and get her  
(let it out to let it in)  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better better better better better better whooooooooo

Humphrey smiled as he got up and joined in with me, shocking me.

Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na hey Jude  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na hey Jude  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na hey Jude

Our howls joined together to form a beautiful duet

Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na hey Jude  
Jude! Hey Jude! Hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey!  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na hey Jude

I looked at Humphrey and smiled, as I shouted

Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na hey Jude  
Jude! Hey Jude! Hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey Jude hey!  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na hey Jude

Then we both took a deep breath and sang together, our voices becoming one beautiful voice

Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na hey Jude  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na hey Jude  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na hey Jude

We ended the song with both of us giving a loud long howl, that lasted a few minutes.

I was both shocked and happy that he joined me.

He stared into my eyes as I stared into his beautiful eyes, the moon making it shine

"That was... amazing," I said, smiling at Humphrey.

"That was... you have an amazing voice and howl..." Humphrey said, smiling, staring lovingly into my eyes.

I smiled when I saw his smile, "You have an amazing voice, too... even an amazing howl, I'm already super attracted to you..."

Then a few tears came out of his eyes, as he pulled me into a hug, softly crying into my shoulder.

"You really mean that..." he said, as he silently sobbed and I held him in my arms.

"Yes Humphrey, you do have an amazing howl..." I said, as I rubbed his back, trying to get him to stop crying.

He looked up at me, with tears in his eyes and a big smile plastered on his face, "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me... I always thought I had a bad howl."

I rolled my eyes at the bad howl comment, "Oh come on, not all wolves have bad howls... and your howl is definitely not a bad howl... I find your howl to be se... ahem... really beautiful..."

He hugged me tighter, not wanting to let go, "Thanks Kate..."

I saw the sign that said we were in Jasper Park and now, some very familiar scenery.

Humphrey saw this and I told him it was time to leave.

We got off the train and was now heading towards Jasper, where my pack is waiting for me to return.

As we were walking, I was daydreaming about my life with Humphrey again, imagining our wedding.

With me walking towards him, looking really beautiful and Humphrey, looking really handsome.

We said our vows and the rubbed noses together, sealing us as mates for life.

But my daydream ended with almost walking into a tree, but I came to my senses before I did.

Humphrey saw it and let out a small laugh before continuing walking.

I blushed and walked ahead, if other wolves from my pack tried attacking Humphrey

But Humphrey was now walking slow, his head low to the ground, silently sobbing.

I head that and turned to face him, only to see him standing there, letting a few tears fall from his face.

"Humphrey, what's wrong?" I asked, walking up to him.

He looked up at me and smiled, but his smile faded fast and he lowered his head again, softly speaking, "I'm sorry for making you worry... I'm fine..." He couldn't finish when his body began to shake, not in pain, but in fear and sadness

This worried me because he was in a mess already and don't want anything else to happen to him, especially since he is my future mate.

"You're scared of being rejected again, aren't you?" I asked, knowing that was the reason he was scared.

He just nodded as I nuzzled his neck gently, calming him, "It's OK, they won't reject you, they are the best pack to live in, besides... you have me, and I'll make sure they accept you, or else, I'm staying by your side..."

He lit up when I said that, smiling again, but I smiled even more, happy to see him smile more now.

"You're smiling more now... that's so good to see," I said, smiling.

Humphrey blushed, "Well, you should thank yourself, ever since you came into my life... I've felt... really different now, like I'm alive or something."

"I'm so glad you feel like that, you touched my life, too..." I said, lost in his eyes, "In more ways than you can imagine."

There was something else in his eyes, it was hope... hope that he could live a normal life again.

It's funny how some wolves get depressed and then, someone else comes into their life and everything is changed.

Humphrey was very special and to know that I changed his life for the better was something that made me feel better.

Then fear came back and he lowered his head, as I lifted his head with my muzzle, gazing deeply into his eyes.

"Don't be afraid, I'll tell you what... I'll go to my parents and tell them about you, and if they say you can join, then I'll get you," I said.

He looked at me with doubt, then nodded, as I walked to find my parents.

Before I got too far, I turned around to face him, "Don't worry, I'll be back... I'm not going to abandon you!"

I would have him come with me but if he's scared, then I'm not forcing him, he means so much to me now and couldn't force him to do anything.

I ran till I reached the Alpha Den where my parents would be, but as soon as I got there, someone shouted, "Kate's back!"

Out of nowhere, all the wolves surround me, asking me if I was ok and where was I?

I kept telling them that I was OK, till I heard my mom shout my name.

"Kate!" Eve shouted, running to me and hugging me tightly, "I was so worried about you!"

"I'm fine mom... the humans relocated me to some place down south, and it was a good thing they did, I found someone who really needs a pack to live," I said, making my dad perk up.

"Oh really, where are they?" Winston asked, wondering who I was talking about.

"He's by the border, but was too scared to come in... he's been rejected by many packs and... been really depressed most of his life..." I said, "You know his parents..."

Eve perked up, "What are their names?"

"Peter and Sarah..." I said, smiling, as soon as I said that, Eve almost fainted but she kept herself up, leaning on Winston.

"You... mean... to tell me... that the... wolf you have... is... the son of Peter and Sarah?" Eve asked, wanting to know if she heard me right.

I nodded as Eve smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "Oh that's so great to hear... I thought their pup was dead."

"Yeah, he's afraid of being rejected again, so he stayed by the border while I check with you, so can he join the pack?" I asked, knowing what their answer will be.

Winston and Eve shared looks before looking back at me, "Lead us to him, we want to tell him personally, he is accepted into the pack."

I smiled and pulled them into a hug, enjoying their embrace again.

Then I saw no sign of Lilly, "Wait, where's Lilly?"

Winston smiled as he broke the hug, "With her new mate, Garth... we united the packs between them, so you're free to be with anyone you choose..."

I smiled as I heard the news, "Good, because I have my eyes set on Humphrey... he's such a sweet wolf, and... so cute! I just want to kiss him up."

"Well... I see you have crush on him, I was like that when I met your father," Eve said, laughing a bit.

I led them to Humphrey where we saw, could scare any wolf.

**Humphrey's POV**

Why am I so scared, she said her pack will accept me, and her parents knew mine.

I'm so pathetic that I can't just...

"Hello fuckface!" A sinister voice said.

I turned and was smacked really hard in the face, sending me into the ground.

Standing above me was a wolf I wish to never see again, the one that killed my parents.

"I thought you died!" I said, fear in my voice.

"I didn't die, my fucking decoy did, now prepare to die, Omega!" Sam said, kicking me in the stomach.

The pain was now getting severe as Sam and another wolf who I recognized as Miles stood over me, calling me filthy names.

Miles pounced on me and began to tear my back open, blood covering the ground..

"Leave him alone!" A soft sweet voice said, as I knew who it was, Kate.

Just then, Kate pounced on Miles and began to punch him hard for hurting me.

Before Kate could react, Sam grabbed Kate and knocked her out.

"Alphas, tie her up while I'll deal with the Omega!" Sam said, walking over to me.

He was over me and stabbed me in the gut with his claws, tearing open my stomach

Just then, Sam heard an angry voice as another golden wolf came out of nowhere and attacked Sam.

"How dare you hurt my daughter! I'll fucking tear you apart then spread your filthy remains all across Jasper so your worthless pack won't find your fucking body!" Eve shouted.

Sam smiled and knocked her off of him.

He saw that Kate was all tied up, her paws and muzzled tied up, "Ok, time to go, move move move!"

Mile picked up Kate and ran off with the other wolves, as Sam looked at us, grinning.

"You're worthless Eve... as you always were... I got your daughter now, so why don't you choose, save Humphrey or your daughter, either way, I win... and you lose!" Sam said, turning to me, "As for you, cockroach, just die already, no one wants you alive."

"What are you going to do with Kate?!" Eve shouted.

"Oh Eve, you foolish Alpha... Kate is going to get a little re-teaching or as we call it, brainwashing!" Sam said, laughing as he followed all the wolves, leaving me and Eve alone.

I was bleeding badly and was slowly loosing conscious, but Eve made the first move and placed pressure on my stomach wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

The pain was unbearable but what Eve did made me feel comfortable.

Eve was in tears, from both seeing her daughter being taken to see me in pain.

"Just stay still... you'll be fine..." Eve said, trying to speak.

"Do... Do... you... know my... parents?" I said, shaking in pain.

"Yes... I adored your... mother, she was my best friend... and I'm so sorry about what happened to your... parents, but I swear to you... I will protect you with... my life..." Eve said, trying to speak but the tears kept coming.

I smiled and pulled her closer to me, "Thank... you... please... get... Kate... back..."

I closed my eyes as I felt Eve pick me up, after that, everything was blank.

**A:N/: How was it? Is Humphrey dead? Of course not, I will never kill Humphrey, he's too much of a main character to the story, so it wouldn't be right to kill him off. So, what should happen next?**

**A) Miles and Nigel get into a fight and one of them dies? You chose who dies...**

**B) Sam kills his mate and takes Kate as his, but she resists him, and tries to escape**

**C) Humphrey wakes up and finds the courage he needed to save Kate from her captors.**

**D) Eve joins Humphrey in rescuing her daughter, and she finally sees Sarah through a dream**

**E) Humphrey goes through his feelings and discovers his love for Kate, feeling a little more healed by these feelings.**

**There you go, now chose up to two choices, and if I get enough votes, I'll combine them all again. Now, when the conclusion comes, who do you like to see fight, Humphrey vs Scar, Eve vs Scar, or Kate vs Scar. If you haven't already, place your vote on the poll in my profile. Until I update next, see you later and have a nice night and a Happy Thanksgiving.**


	4. Chapter 4 Plans

Chapter Four - The REBEL Pack's plans

**Ok, I got so many votes for the plot of this chapter so I'm going to combine them all, I changed it on option D from Eve seeing Sarah to Humphrey seeing her, I think it's time our favorite Omega has a talk with his mother. Last time, we saw the REBEL pack with Miles and Nigel kidnap Kate and leaving Humphrey and Eve alone to die, but Eve is a strong wolf and she won't let those wolves get away. I also showed a more darker side to my OC Sam, as he killed his own son, now, Saria, another one of OCs, makes her first official appearance in this story. You might remember her as the wolf that tried to rape Humphrey in my dark one shot, Hold On Until The End. Saria is one of my most sadistic OCs and she will show that side in this story. Before I get to the story, this is the last time I'm going to update this year, next year, I will begin updating Kate vs Lilly and Alpha and Omega 2, followed by Love At First: Fighting for Kate, and prepare the first chapter to Jasper Park. This chapter will feature a song from the second Balto movie, Taking You Home by ****Kimaya Seward**

**Sarah's POV**

It's hard to believe that me and my mate, Peter, are dead.

What makes us more sad, is that we left behind our son, Humphrey.

From time to time, I would try to show myself to him, trying to guide him towards our old home in Jasper Park.

But, it failed like we failed to protect him.

Humphrey was emotionally injured, all caused by the pack that killed us.

Ever since the REBEL pack came into power, the Omega numbers had gone down so much.

Since our deaths, we have seen so much, from the many hardships Omegas are facing, to being pushed out of packs for being different, to being killed, and now, to being enslaved.

But my gaze always fell onto my Humphrey, who has been hurting since our deaths.

All over Canada, Omegas were being warned to hide and to not get involved with Alphas.

Then our nightmares came true, Sam, the one that killed us, was still alive and it frightens us when he was hunting down all Omegas.

Now, after months of violence, the Omega numbers had gone down drastically.

Pretty soon, there wouldn't be an Omega left alive, all there will be, is Alphas.

Day after day, we hear the sad cries of Omegas crying for help, of hunger, and of pain.

Many wished life, while some just wish for their suffering to end.

Me and Peter was shocked to see the drastic change in Omegas over the years.

Omegas were now being turned into d into frightened, scared, and depressed wolves, than their usual happy selves.

Peace was now over, survival is all that's left now.

If Sam doesn't die soon, then the Omegas will go extinct.

This is not a war, but a dangerous era known as The Omega Genocide, a time of great depression, violence, and terror.

Sam was not just a Omega hating wolf, he was a wolf terrorist, a mad wolf.

I went to see how Winston and Eve were doing and saw their daughter, Kate... seeing her future and her dreams and saw that my son, was the one for her.

Being the protective and caring mother, I kept a good watch on her and saw how good of a girl she was.

Peter kept a watch on Humphrey, and saw a major change in his mood, a major depression was on him.

This worried me when I overheard him wishing death on himself.

We tried to help him get out of his depression, but every wolf that came into his life, has treated him like dirt, adding more to his emotional scars.

Then one female wolf came to him one day and did the worse thing to him, she tricked him.

Her name was Saria, the most sadistic Alpha of the Northern Pack, she was also called The Omega Rapist and known for raping and murdering every Omega she came in contact with.

What she did was led him to believe he was someone special, then ended up raping him and attacking him, leaving him for dead.

Before she left, she told him about how much of a loser he was and how no girl wants him.

I was by his side as he recovered, but he was never the same since then.

He believed her, and mostly lived in the shadows, believing he was ugly.

Then a few months went by, Humphrey was in his den, tears falling down his cheek and his thoughts was the same as ever, thinking if he will ever die or if a girl will ever like him.

Kate, the daughter of Winston and Eve was nearby, in a trailer... so we pretty much lead her to our son, where she was slowly changing him for the best.

She showed him great love, care, and compassion, something no one has ever showed him.

What I saw in Kate that day, was a happy future, with her living with Humphrey and growing old with him.

She wanted to get closer but after I talked to her, she did get closer, and I think she sparked something inside Humphrey, something I had when I first met Peter.

It was their love, that was needed to save the Omegas.

This surprised me but I was never wrong before... and Omegas need all the help they can get.

If they can help save the Omegas, then peace will finally return.

I smiled as I heard Humphrey and Kate sing together, hearing the beautiful melody they made together.

The stars shining down on Kate's golden tan fur, her eyes glowing in the moonlight.

She was perfect for Humphrey and as a mother, I couldn't wish for a better daughter.

The most hardest thing a parent could do is let their children go, and it was hard for me to let Humphrey go, but I see this as a opportunity to make lots of pups with Kate and maybe, add more Omega wolves to this beautiful world.

But that was an mistake as Sam and his wicked pack have hunted Humphrey down and took Kate with them.

Sam's thoughts were very perverted as they were all about Kate's slender body and how she would feel if he raped her.

There was also plans to brainwash her and turn him into a REBEL Alpha.

I had to stop this and get Humphrey back to his normal self, since his depression no longer has a hold on him like it was before, he should be able to see or hear us now.

Before going to him, I took one last look at the whole world and saw the Omega numbers going down drastically, as the screams got louder and louder.

Now, the numbers were very low, as me and Peter was saddened by the thought of only a few Omegas left, then the fear of all the Omegas disappearing.

Our time has come to an end, and now, begins the era of the Alphas.

**Sam's POV**

We finally reached the area where I killed my most hated enemies, Peter and Sarah.

But there was that miserable little brat, the one my loyal follower, Saria brainwashed that puny Omega and help placed more devastating scars on him.

I'm more glad I was able to wound that piece of shit, now he will die for sure and now, I have the girl that befriended him.

After what that pervert, Miles said about her, she sounded enticing to me.

Imagine me, controlling her every thought, and make her into what I consider a true Alpha, hating every Omega alive and obeying my every word.

Once she's brainwashed, she will be my obedient slave, not questioning anything I do, she will be one of the best mates I had.

My recent mate, Martha, used to be under my control, now she questions everything I do now, and refuses to listen to me.

She used to be interesting because she looked so hot.

Her fur was a silvery color that sparkled in the light, and her eyes was a silver color, too.

But when she was under my control, she was loyal, now, she keeps demanding that I spend time with our son, Fang

I have to dispose of her soon, but how?

She could easily be as rebellious as the stupid excuse of a pup she had.

Fang was a huge headache to me and I only pretended to love him, because all he kept saying was that he wanted to be with his daddy.

Stupid pup, good thing I killed you when I had the chance.

Now, I have a pack to rule and soon, my plan to exterminate all Omegas and all Alphas that support them lame ways.

I was born evil, and that is how I'm going to stay.

A scared wolf laid in my den as I looked to see my new mate, Kate, all tied up, and shaking as she stared at me.

"Don't worry my pretty Alpha... soon, you will join us as a true Alpha, but first, I need to reteach you in our ways, and you will remain under my control," I said, smirking.

"Fuck you Sam, I know your kind, Humphrey will save me and he will kill you for what you did to him," Kate said, giving me a cold stare.

"Oh, I love to see that, but I'm afraid he's dead now, I hurt him pretty bad and there was no way he can survive now, but if he is alive, he will have to fight you, my dear... after all, you will think like us, soon," I said, softly rubbing her cheek, making her turn her face away from me.

"Is it done!" I shouted, as Saria came in, with a wooden bowl in her mouth.

She placed the bowl on the ground and looked at Sam smiling, "Yes... here it is, this should begin the brainwashing process,."

The bowl had a strange black substance in it, it was almost like goo but the smell was really aweful as it smelt like ten rotten caribou, all mixed into one disgusting substance.

"Oh, that looks wonderful Saria," I said, taking the bowl and eyeing Kate, as she was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Good sir, because I added more of our... special... leaves to it, so we can completely turn her into one of us," Saria said, looking at Kate.

I started walking towards Kate with a evil grin on my face, the bowl in my mouth as Kate tried to scoot herself away from me.

With one paw, I grabbed her by the throat and pulled her close to me, opening her mouth.

"I told you before Alpha, you're one of us, now, and you belong to me, now DRINK!" I shouted, as I poured the entire bowl down her throat.

She cringed as she tasted the substance as it went down her throat.

Once it was gone, she pulled away and tried to throw it up, but was just gagging from the disgusting flavor.

I smiled when she looked at me, her pupils getting dilated, a distant look forming on her face.

"Good girl, now you will obey me, like a Alpha... Saria, you can now brainwash her, but remember, she obeys me and I want her here when I come back," I said, exiting the den.

"Yes sir, I'll do that right away," Saria said, approaching Kate.

I walked through the old territory, seeing all the damage my pack had done.

Then growls was heard in the distance, causing me to look, seeing Miles and Nigel fighting with each other.

"Shut the fuck up! I told you, leave that girl alone," Nigel said, head butting Miles.

"Oh yeah, you just want to fuck her, don't you!" Miles said, getting up, a few drops of blood going down his forehead..

Nigel pounced on Miles and began tearing his chest open but Miles pushed him off and pinned him to the ground.

"Fuck you Nigel... I got her, not you, and if Sam betrays me, then I will kill him and take that beauty all to myself!" Miles said, slicing open Nigel's throat, killing him instantly.

Miles smiled at himself for what he did, only to be stabbed in the back by me.

"Ow, what the fuck!" Miles said, looking up at me, "What the hell was that for!"

"You crossed the line, fucktard!" I said, slamming one of my paws on his head, crushing it, Causing his brains to splatter all over the place

I turned to one of my Alphas and motioned for him to approached, "Burn these bodies here, do it and I'll give you extra meat."

"Yes sir," The Alpha said, as I left to go find my mate, who was crying over the body of Fang.

"You monster! How dare you murder our son, he loved you!" Martha shouted, as she wailed over Fang.

"Oh shut your whining, bitch... I'm done with you, got myself another female to control now, a much more valuable female that is?" I said, grabbing her by the neck and snapping it, "Stupid girl..."

I then grabbed her body and threw it on top of the bodies of Miles and Nigel, and then went to Kate and begin brainwashing her.

**Humphrey's POV**

Pain, that was the last thing I remember feeling before blacking out.

It was not a stranger to me, because that was all I felt, but this time, it was much more stronger, like I was separated from someone dear to me.

If it was because of Kate, then why am I feeling this way, she was just a stranger that offered me to join her pack, then she became a friend as we got closer to her pack.

What touched me more was that she comforted me when those two jerks insulted me and tried to get Kate to join them.

Now, since everything was black, all I heard was voices, mostly from my parents, as if I was looking at my memories.

Then within a flash of light, I found myself staring at an female wolf, holding a tiny grey pup in her arms.

I looked closely and saw it was me as a pup, and then saw my father come in, with a huge smile and tears coming down his face.

"Peter, would you like to meet your new son..." Sarah said, softly, looking at him.

Peter wiped the tears from his face and slowly made his way towards Sarah, "Yes darling... he sure is beautiful, like you."

He gently kissed her and then kissed me on the forehead, as I remembered that feeling... for me being so little, that was the feeling that made me comfortable.

Then everything were dark and it started raining heavily, as a image that has haunted my dreams came to me.

My mother in her own pool of blood, cuts all over her body and a young me crying into her fur.

This was freaking me out, as if my entire life was playing in front of my eyes.

But instead of watching the heartbreaking memory, I saw myself run off in tears, when my mother spoke again, but not to the young me, but to me.

"Humphrey, sweetheart... if you can hear me, please listen... You father and I are so proud of you... but the life you're living is in the shadows brought on by the very pack that took our lives," Sarah said, "But when I was talking to you before, I was trying to get you to go to Jasper Park, where you can be safe from the REBEL pack's evil ways."

I couldn't believe what she was saying, all this time, I was suppose to go to Jasper, where Kate lived, but I remained quiet as my mother continued to speak, "But you must save Kate, she is in grave danger."

This worried me because she was a new friend of mine and I didn't want anything to happen to her, as I lowered my head, preparing to cry when someone lifted my head, to see my mother with comforting eyes.

"Have no fear, sweetheart, you can save her, and you will have help, her mother and my best friend, Eve will help you..." Sarah said, softly.

"Mother, is that you?" I said, crying.

"It's me sweetheart, it's me," Sarah said, embracing me as I broke down in tears, clinging to her.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave again, I'm so lost, mother!" I cried, holding her tightly.

Sarah began to tear up, "I know sweetheart, but me and your father will never ever leave, and don't worry, Kate is the way for you, and you need to rescue her before she becomes a puppet to the REBEL pack."

I looked up with tears in my eyes, "What will happen to her, mother?"

"Sam, the leader of the pack, the one that killed us and the one that injured, will brainwash her, but he will have help, from a certain wolf that raped you and left you for dead," Sarah said, giving me a serious look.

My eyes widened as the painful memory came back to me, all the emotions coming out, causing me to fall to the ground, crying like a newborn pup.

She was back and now about to cause more pain into my life, and the only question on my mind is, when will this pain end.

Sarah placed a paw on my shoulder, making me look up to see her giving me a kind loving smile, one that calmed me.

"Mom, where id dad? How come it's just you?" I asked, wiping the tears from my face, but more still came down, a sad smile on my face.

"I know sweetheart, your father wishes he could see you, but only one of us could do this and he insisted that I do this for you, but he promises that he will visit you sometime in the future, but now, it's just me," Sarah said, kissing me on the forehead.

Then she started singing a song that made me think about all that happened to me, and mostly, about Kate.

**Play the song, Taking You Home from the movie, Balto 2, sang by ****Kimaya Seward**

Sarah began singing in a soft voice, as she pulled me close to her.

Somebody wants you, somebody needs you.  
Someone is searching for your heart alone.  
Someone is dreaming, waiting and watching.  
Someone is coming to take you home.

Hearing those words made me think of Kate and how she wanted me a part of her pack and if they rejected me, then she would remain by my side

Time, it will fly like the sun through the sky.  
And what once was hello turns to goodbye.

The song brought a calm feeling to me as I continued to think about Kate and my past.

Tomorrow is here now, sings in your ear now.  
Child of my heart, your life is your own.  
Never you fear, now,  
Your path is clear now.  
Some one who loves you, some one who loves you is taking you home.

The last sentence brought tears to my eyes.

Kate loves me and this was my ticket to a happy life and it was with her.

Sarah lifted my head again, wiping the tears from my eyes, "See sweetheart, Kate is taking you home, and without her, you can't go home."

"My home is with Kate, isn't it?" I asked, taking a deep breath, finally ending the tears.

"Yes, just like my home is with your father and Eve's home is with her mate, Winston... but right now, Kate needs you, and you are the only one that can save her," Sarah said, nuzzling me softly.

"I love you, mother!" I said, hugging her tightly, shedding a few tears.

"I love you, too sweetheart, always have, always will, now go and get Kate... you deserve her," Sarah said, kissing my forehead again before releasing the hug.

She disappeared, sending back into darkness as more images flashed before my eyes, as I saw a sight that made me smile.

Me and Kate laying next to three beautiful pups.

Two of them were grey male pups, all looking like me, and a golden tan female pup that looked like Kate.

The golden tan one was in my arms, as she cuddled into my chest, while the one of the grey pups was in Kate's arms and the last grey pup was laying on the ground, between us, sound asleep.

"Oh Kate, they are so beautiful, thank you for allowing me to have a family with you," the future me said.

"No Humphrey, I should be thanking you. Without you, none of this would have been possible, besides, they got their beauty from you, too... not just me," Kate said.

Before I could hear more, I back into darkness, then waking up to see a golden tan female wolf over me, a worried look on her face.

"Oh thank goodness, Winston... he's up," the wolf said.

Then a grey wolf came in looking at me, a smile on his face, "Thank you, Eve and you must be Humphrey, you look so much like Peter."

I remember the names that my mother told me about and smiled at them, "So, you must be the wolves that my parents knew?"

"Yeah, and you sure do have your mother's beautiful eyes," Eve said, sitting next to me, "Are you ok, you were hurt pretty bad?"

I remembered her voice, "Wait, you were the one who I last spoke to before blacking out, wasn't it?"

She nodded as I looked around for Kate but saw no sign of her, "Where is Kate?"

Eve looked down, "They still have her, but I was more worried about you with your wounds, but I was waiting for you to wake up first before going after her."

"Ok, then I'm coming, too," I said, trying to get up.

"No! Not in your condition..." Eve stopped when she saw some of the cuts on my body were gone, as I examined my body, seeing it was a lot better then before.

"What condition Eve... I'm still coming, regardless. Besides, I want revenge for what those fuckers did to my family and to save Kate." I said, getting up.

"Are you sure Humphrey, I don't want anything to happen to you and I certainly don't want to lose you," Eve said, as Winston sat next to her, a worried look on his face.

"I appreciate the concern Eve, but Kate is my responsibility and if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have been captured if it wasn't for me, besides, she's my home and without her, I'm nothing," I said, stretching my legs.

"Home? How did he knew that, unless Peter and Sarah told him about that before they died," Winston said, looking at Eve.

"No Winston... my mother told me that when I was unconscious," I said, looking at Winston.

They were both shocked at what I just said, but I began to tell them about everything I saw, from my first memory at birth to speaking to my mother.

It was almost like my entire life was flashing before my eyes and somehow, I came back to life

What was strange, I wanted revenge on Sam for not what he did to me, but for what he did to my parents.

I wanted him dead, before he takes any more innocent lives.

Something inside me is telling it's time to act before anything worse happens and now, since I have this feeling, I felt stronger than ever before.

What it was, will always be a mystery, but I do know that if it saves Kate, then I will be happy.

Eve snapped me out of my thoughts when she began speaking to me, "Ok, I allow you to come if I get to cause that piece of shit pain and I will bring the most unbearable pain on him and when he's dead, we'll rip him into pieces, " her eyes shrunk down as she continued, "Then spread his filthy remains so none of his filthy mutts can find his remains."

Her threat made me jump but I just smiled, knowing she was the right wolf to bring justice for my parents' death.

"Ok, deal, but let's make sure his death is very painful and I want another wolf dead, too... she's working with Sam and one of the wolves that caused great pain on me," I said, "She um... she raped me and left me for dead."

"Was her name Saria?" Winston asked.

The name brought that dreadful memory to me again, but her voice mocked me in my head.

"You ugly little mutt, no one wants you... you're all alone now and you will die a lone wolf," Saria's voice said in a mocking voice in my head, as it kept repeating until I screamed out in frustration, telling the voice to leave me alone.

"I will kill that bitch for what she did to me!" I shouted, my paws on both sides of my head, as I kept repeating the sentence till I was calm.

Winston and Eve sat there in shock as I screamed before stopping, trying to catch my breath.

After a few minutes, I finally found what I needed, and it was the courage and strength needed to save Kate and to bring justice for all those killed by Sam and his filthy pack, especially that slutty wolf, Saria, who has a huge hold on many Omegas since she rapes every Omega she's been in contact with.

I didn't hear much about her till she raped me but she pretty went after every Omega, whether they're male or female, she rapes them all, and kills many of them, like she tried to do to me.

After I was all calm, Eve picked a few Alphas to help us on our mission.

Among them was a few Alphas named Hutch, Candu, Frank, and Slash, and Kate's sister Lilly and her new mate Garth joined us.

Lilly was very sweet like her sister, and she was very beautiful with her snow white fur and her sparling violet eyes.

No wonder Garth loved her so much, she was true beautiful, but the more I thought about Kate, the more I realized I did love her, more than I did before.

She was just like Lilly, truly beautiful to me.

Her golden tan fur shined like gold to me, her amber eyes glowed like the shiniest diamonds, that always made my insides melt.

After going through this, my broken shatter spirit felt like it was before when I was a pup, like nothing ever happened to me.

I silently sat there until I heard a soft voice call out to me, a voice I knew too easily, it was Kate's.

She was telling me to save her from Sam and I told her that I will and when I do, I will protect her from all harm like she did for me.

It was time for me to pay Kate back for all she did.

"You ready?" Eve said, walking next to me with the others behind her.

"Yeah, but just give me a moment, I got to do this," I said, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath when Kate's voice came to me, as if she was speaking in my ears, "Remember Humphrey, you are a strong wolf, and you can do this... I'm always with you, just like your parents... do this for me, forget your emotional scars, they are what is holding you back, you are now a free wolf, now start living like a free wolf."

"But Kate, what if I can't do this?" I said, but Kate spoke again, as if she heard me, "I believe in you Humphrey... you're the one from my dreams, the one for me, and I know you believe in yourself, just do it, for me, for us..."

"I do believe... I can do this, I will do this for you, Kate..." I said, taking a deep breath and opening my eyes. as I turned to Eve and the others, "I'm ready, let's save Kate!"

We all began running towards where Kate was taken, and soon enough, we got their scents and started following it, in hopes of saving her soon.

**Kate's POV**

I just sat there, as Sam filled my mind with lies, but I had enough willpower to resist them, but I heard Humphrey's voice in my head and how he was doubtful of rescuing me, I decided to encourage him and tell him how I believe in him.

"I do believe... I can do this, I will do this for you, Kate," Humphrey said in my head.

"I know... I love you Humphrey... please come soon... I miss you already," I said softly, shedding a tear.

I smiled softly as I thought about Humphrey, my love for him keeping me strong.

Sam's words were like poison to my mind, and the more he spoke, the more it was hard for me to believe what was true and what is a lie.

"Now, you belong to me and be a wonderful obedient mate..." Sam said.

I took this as an opportunity to escape but Sam saw this and grabbed before I could do anything.

He held me to wall and whispered in my ears, more of his poisonous words.

"Oh come on, beautiful, you can't escape my land, it is built for a princess like you, and I'm offering it to you, all I ask for, is your obedience and to obey everything I say," Sam said.

I can't believe that, but the more he spoke, the more harder it is to stay strong for Humphrey.

Sam rubbed his body against mine, "Once I'm done with you, it is I who you will think of all the time."

I grew nervous when Sam lustfully looked at my body.

"Beautiful body, can't wait to feel it," Sam said, touching my body but I smack his paw away, making him angry.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I shouted, pushing him away from, but it was a mistake since Sam slammed me against the wall, his paws around my throat as he growled in my face and began slapping my face.

"Oh yeah, you fucking Omega lover! You will be mine or otherwise," Sam said, unsheathing his claws and pressing them against my throat, "I will fucking cut your fucking head off and send it to your fucking father so he can cry like the fucking Omega loving Alpha he really is and when I'm done with you, I will slaughter your entire pack, starting with your slutty mother!"

"Shut up!" I shouted but Sam slash me in the face, giving me a good scar across the eye.

"Fucking shut up! Slut! I am this close to killing you, now fucking shut up!" Sam shouted, as he began to smack me again, pushing me to the ground as he began to kick me in the stomach.

He stopped kicking and walked away, as I curled up, trying to hide the pain, but it was too painful.

"Humphrey, please hurry..." I said, "I need you..."

Sam retuned and kicked me in the face, "Oh that's just perfect, first we give you something that brainwashes you and then you resist and now, you're crying to that Omega I left for dead, well if he is alive, I will rip out his guts and tie them around you so you can hang from them!"

He kicked me again before kicking dirt in my face.

"You're not worth brainwashing! You stupid slut!" Sam shouted, "Saria, make sure she doesn't leave!"

Sam left after he said that, leaving me and Saria as she blocked the exit from me.

She turned her back to me as I began to think about Humphrey, hoping he was ok and not dead like Sam kept saying.

I curled up in a ball and snuggled into my tail, thinking it was Humphrey.

It was so nice and soft that it was like someone was laying to me.

"Goodnight Humphrey, I love you please be alive..." I said to myself, closing my eyes before drifting off into dreamland.

**A:N/: Ok, how was it? This story is doing so well, same with my Kate vs Lilly, which is my next update, next to Alpha and Omega. I'm mostly focusing on the popular stories, but look forward to more stories from me next year, as well as the huge premiere of Jasper Park, my epic Alpha and Omega origin story, as well as Humphrey Disappears. I will also be transitioning to Star Fox and begin working on some one shots for Star Fox, focusing on Fox and Krystal. Fans of My Little Pony, need to be on the lookout for two new stories from me. One is based on a image I did and the other is a comedy based on the funny Red vs Blue series. Jasper Park will most likely come either February or March, it will come after this story is complete. As for Humphrey Disappears, it will come after Kate vs Lilly. Now, it's voting time, what should happen next?**

**A) Humphrey and the gang comes across Daria who was a victim of Sam's pack**

**B) Kate gets beaten more**

**C) Eve talks to Sarah**

**D) Humphrey comes across his old den and remembers all the emotional stuff that happened to him.**

**Ok, if I get enough votes, I'll combine them all like before. See you when I update again. Kate vs Lilly is next, followed by Alpha and Omega 2.**


	5. Chapter 5 Echoes of the Past

Chapter Five - Echoes of the Past

**Ok, here is the fifth chapter to my popular story, A Lonely Omega. Now a lot will happen as the story progresses, so enjoy the new chapter. The next story that I will update is Alpha and Omega. Since this story is halfway done, I will end this story with a bang and have an emotional ending as three beloved characters from Alpha and Omega say their final farewell in this story. The song, The Last Goodbye, will make a debut in this story and will return in my other stories.**

**Humphrey's POV**

We were slowly following the scents, carefully looking out for any attacks from Sam and his pack.

Lilly and Garth were behind us, talking about stuff while Hutch, Candu, Frank, and Slash remained quiet.

Eve however kept glancing at me as I continued to walk, tears coming down my face.

My mind was all on Kate, but then it went back to my past, making the tears come out more.

The most heartbreaking memory was losing everything, from my friends, to my pack, and then to my parents.

A part of me died when I lost them but somehow, Kate is bringing that back to life.

Suddenly, we came across a path that made me break down.

It was a path I took as a pup after the death of my parents.

**Flashback**

Why did it have to be them!

I guess I wasn't meant to be loved by anyone!

First those mean looking wolves attacked us and then they killed my entire pack, then finished off my beloved parents.

I sat there, crying like I never did before, soaking my tail but I don't care.

I just lost everything and now, I'm thinking that I'm going to die here, alone.

It was raining hard and there was no sign of shelter anymore and I couldn't afford another rejection

"Humphrey..." a voice said.

I looked up and saw nothing, but that caused me to break down even more.

The depression was eating me out and it never hurt this bad.

Then the voice called me again but it sounded more like my mother as I got up and searched for her.

"Mom? Mom, if you're alive, please show yourself... I'm all alone out here!" I said, more tears coming down.

The voice called me again but the tone was softer than before, I followed the voice till I got to an abandoned den.

A place where I soon called a home.

**End of flashback**

That was how I found that den a while ago and basically grew up there.

That is until Kate came into my life and now, my life is all going out of control.

All I want is for Kate to be safe and not in danger because of an idiot like me.

I looked up ahead and froze when I saw a wolf standing in front of us.

Everyone stopped when I stopped, but Eve kept her eyes on me as my eyes began to water.

The wolf standing in front of us showed itself, which made me cry.

It looked just like my mother, with her heartwarming smile.

Then the wolf got up and walked in the opposite direction of us.

"Mom!," I said, struggling to speak, "Mom! Wait!"

I sprinted after the wolf as Eve screamed at me, "Humphrey!"

The scent of the wolf smelt so much like my mother as I kept sprinting after the wolf, getting closer and closer.

"Mom! Please don't leave me again! Please!" I said but as soon as I got closer, the wolf disappeared, leading me to my old den, where I rescued Kate.

Eve's voice was heard in the distance as she got closer, but I was stuck in place, sadly looking at the place where I grew up.

Eve and the other reached me but they all saw the den I was looking at.

"Humphrey! Are you ok? You just froze and then you started running like crazy... what did you see?!" Eve asked.

"You saw nothing?" I asked, still looking at the den.

"Yeah I saw nothing, but then you started yelling like crazy," Eve said, "What the hell did you see!"

I turned to her with tears in my eyes, "I saw her again... my mother. She looked just like when she was alive, whoever this was, she smelt so much like her, too."

I began to sob a bit when Eve pulled me into a hug, tears coming down her face.

"It's ok Humphrey, you got us," Eve said, as Garth and the rest of our group joined the hug, making me feel great.

"Thank you all! I just wish I had this growing up! Even with this, I still just feel so alone, but I guess it's because I was alone most of my life," I said, releasing more tears as I broke down into Eve's shoulder.

"You're not alone, you have us and we won't leave you, ever!" Eve said, "You may not be my son, but you are a son to me, because I promised your parents that if anything happens to them, I were to take care of any of their pups and now, you're here and I'm going to take care of you."

"Besides, you got Kate, too and she never abandons her friends or family." Eve said, as she began rubbing my back, but it was not just her, everyone did it to me.

This brought a smile to my face as I hugged Eve tightly.

After a few minutes of releasing all of my sadness, I pulled away and smile, but as soon as I smile, it soon faded and turned into a sad smile.

This was after all my past and when someone has a past as depressing as mine, it's hard to not think about it.

All I know how to do was be alone, since everyone that came to me, abandoned me, like I was a wolf with a disease.

My scars were very deep, deeper than anything I have seen before and it will take a long time for them to heal.

Since Kate came into my life, my scars were slowly healing but as soon as I started feeling better, they come back and cause more pain to me.

Why does it keep coming back to me, I just want to start fresh and live a new life in a pack, maybe find a mate that loves me dearly, in this case, it's Kate.

I should have known that Kate liked me from the start, when she offered to stay with me, even if I was rejected by her pack.

But I have to think positive if I'm going to win her completely, not being all depressed and negative.

The old me would doubt if I was good enough for Kate, or even question why she would choose me.

The questions keep coming to me as well as memories that made me more weaker and depressed by the moment.

I was too lost in my thoughts, that Eve brought me into my old den as I try to pull myself back together.

My life was falling apart again and the old me kept saying it was my fault.

Too many memories came to me as I fell to the floor, unconscious.

Eve rushed to my side, making sure I was ok, but my mind was in too much thought as my memories played in my head like a movie.

I smiled at all the good memories of my life, from my first hug from my parents to playing with my dad.

Every memory made me shed tears, a sad but happy smile plastered on my face.

The most beautiful memory was when my mother comforted me when I accidentally hit my head on a tree.

That was the first time I felt comfort, especially when I was in pain.

It was at that moment, all of my emotions were going off, but I was more sad and happy than ever.

Each emotion brought me lower than I was.

After all the happy ones, the sad depressing memories came to me, which caused my happiness to dissolve, leaving only my depression and sadness.

From the devastating attacks to the deaths of my parents, ending with all those humiliating rejections from the nearby packs.

The sad memories were the ones that I had more of than the happy ones, which made me very sad.

I remember the words my mother told me before she died, 'Me and your father will always be with you.'

Those words kept playing in my head, her soft voice getting lower and lower with each breath.

She tried telling me something but she died before finishing it, but after my conversation with her yesterday, I knew what she was trying to say was go to Jasper Park.

Even though I was stuck in my mind, feeling all the emotions, I still felt my body being touch, mostly likely Eve still checking on me since I was still a bit injured by Sam.

But I wanted to free Kate before they do the worse to her.

She was after all, my home and without her, I have no home.

Oh Kate, since I met her, I knew she was special... the way her fur sparkles, her eyes glowing in the moonlight, and her heart melting smile.

But what was more dreamy about her was her personality.

She was very caring, kind, and generous, but she was also brave and courageous, something that many Alphas have.

If I was an Alpha, would things be different...

Probably yes, but I would still be scarred since losing my family was the biggest scar on me.

After thinking about being an Alpha, my thoughts drifted to those two big heads that bullied me when I was here, Miles and Nigel.

Nigel was more of a standby while Miles would either insult me or beat me up.

He would always come up with excuses for beating me up, like being ugly to just being in the way or some stupid shit like that.

**Eve's POV**

Humphrey was mumbling, whimpering, and crying as he laid on the ground, unconscious.

I laid next to him, keeping a careful watch on him, tears brimming out of my eyes.

Poor Humphrey, first he loses his family, then lives most of his life alone until Kate found him.

Then he is about to make it to Jasper and then gets injured by the jackass of the world, Sam.

His entire past must be coming back to him and I'm too afraid of how much sadness is going though him right now.

What made me scared was when his body began to shake violently but it was all of sadness.

That stopped when I softly rubbed the side of his body, a small smile appearing on his face.

I sadly looked to the ground, tears falling down my face.

I always wanted a son but was never given that chance... I have two very beautiful daughters but never knew what it was like to raise a son.

Then when Peter and Sarah left, I was depressed until Kate was born.

After Kate was born, Lilly came shortly after her.

That was when I heard of Peter and Sarah's death, both killed by Sam's pack

Time passed and soon Kate grew into a very attractive Alpha like I did, while Lilly blossomed into a kind lovable Omega.

It was true, when you hear or see your pups for the first time, all of your priorities changed.

I love my whole family so much and would do anything to protect them.

"Hello Eve..." A voice said, alerting me.

I turned and saw a wolf who I thought I'd never see again, my one and only best friend, Sarah.

Everything was all quiet and all there was behind Sarah was a bright light.

"Sarah... is that you," I asked, not believing my eyes.

She got closer and pulled me into a hug, which made me tear up.

"It is me, Eve... I decided to say hi to my best friend before returning..." Sarah said.

I tightly wrapped my paws around her and softly cried into her shoulder, "You have no idea how much I missed you..."

"I know, me and Peter kept a good watch on you since we died... I missed you, too..." Sarah said, pulling away.

The moment was too much for me as I broke down crying, only to be held again by Sarah, who just spoke softly to me.

"Eve, you need to stay strong, for my son," Sarah said.

"I know and I'm sorry for not being able to raise him when you both died!" I shouted, letting out all my sadness.

Sarah shook her head and lifted my head, wiping the tears from my face.

"Don't blame yourself Eve... the good part is that he's here and all he needs is love... so show him your motherly love and take care of him like you did with Kate and Lilly," Sarah said, smiling as she continued to wipe my face, clearing the new tears that came out.

"Ok, I will Sarah..." I said, sobbing a bit.

"There one other thing I need to tell you, always let him know that me and Peter both love him dearly," Sarah said, "No matter how old he gets, he will always be my little Humphrey."

I smiled, a few more tears coming down my face as I wiped them off, "Yeah, same with me... Kate and Lilly will always be my little angels... I guess it's a mother thing."

"No, it's a parent thing Eve, Peter always calls Humphrey his little boy," Sarah said, correcting me.

"Sorry..." I said, lowering my head at my mistake.

Sarah just smiled as she gave me a gentle bu loving hug before pulling away, a sad smile on her face.

"Goodbye Eve... hope to see you soon," Sarah said, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Goodbye Sarah... I will miss you," I said, sobbing again.

"I will miss you, too... I miss playing with my best friend and we are best friends for life and always know that I will be with you, in here," Sarah said, pointing to my chest, which indicated my heart.

I smiled before wiping my eyes again, clearing the fresh tears again, "We are best friends for life and I will never ever forget you..."

Sarah then began walking backwards, the bright light behind her fading slowly.

She disappeared a few moments later, everything returning to normal.

I looked and saw it was nighttime, and the crickets were chirping in the distance.

To my left was Hutch, Candu, Frank, and Slash while to my right was Lilly and Garth cuddling up to each other.

Humphrey laid next to me, his body still shaking and beside his face was a pool of tears, like he was crying for hours.

He then began to whimper like he was in pain, but his shaking was slowly stopping.

"Don't leave me mom! Please... don't... leave... me..." Humphrey said in his sleep, a pained expression on his face and just like that, more tears came down his face.

I pressed my body next to his, and softly spoke in his ears, "It's ok Humphrey, it's ok."

My motherly instincts was taking over and I was going to show Humphrey what he didn't have most of his life, a mother to take care of him.

Sarah did told me to take care of him and that's what I'm going to do.

After a minute of watching Humphrey, I laid my head onto my paws and closed my eyes, thinking about my conversation with Sarah.

**Kate's POV**

The last hour, I was being beaten by Sam, while he was trying to get me to reject my love for Humphrey.

"You will hate him! Hate that fucking Omega!" Sam shouted as he kicked me in the stomach, making me yelp in pain.

"Never! I will never hate Humphrey! You stupid motherfucker!" I shouted, causing Sam to bare his teeth at me.

He then unsheathed his claws and scratched my face up, leaving a three cuts on my cheek.

"Fine! I guess you want it the hard way... I am so tempted to kill you right now! You are a fucking traitor to your kind! Omega Lover!" Sam shouted, kicking me in the face.

"You're the traitor!" I shouted but Sam pressed his claws against my throat.

"Fucking shut that hole in your face before I slit your fucking useless throat! You stupid Alpha whore!" Sam shouted, pressing his claws harder against my throat.

I was struck with fear as I thought Sam was going to going to kill me, but he just spit in my face and threw me to the floor.

"You are an Alpha whore! A useless, no good bitch! Once I know for sure your ugly Omega is dead, I will kill you and spread your fucking remains all around the world so no one has to look at your ugly face again!" Sam said, kicking me in the face.

He stormed off, leaving that Saria wolf at the entrance.

I buried my head into my paws and began to cry, thinking about Humphrey.

"I miss you Humphrey, if you're alive... please save me..." I said, crying, "All I want to do right now is to hold onto you and show you how much I love you."

The pain I was feeling was gone, but I was more sad to notice or feel the pain.

I lifted my head and saw something I didn't see before.

On the wall was a small name, most likely done by a pup.

I looked closely and saw the name of my love.

Just like that, I heard a female's voice, "Peter, would you like to meet your new son..."

An image of Sarah appeared before me like she was laying in front of me, holding the adorable form of Humphrey in her arms.

He was so small that I could just kiss him up, and then a large grey wolf appear next to Sarah, who looks just like Humphrey but with green eyes.

"He's so beautiful, what should we call him," Peter asked, admiring Humphrey.

Was I really seeing this, but I looked and saw Saria, with her back to me, blocking the entrance.

I turned back to the wall and still saw the images of Peter, Sarah, and a puppy Humphrey.

My eyes were stuck on Humphrey as he laid in Sarah's arm, asleep.

He then stretched his cute little paws out and made one adorable noise as I melted at the sight of him.

A wide smile on my face, my paw reaching out to Humphrey, hoping to touch him but it just went through him.

"We should call him... Humphrey..." Sarah said, softly, still staring at her newborn son.

The image faded and then I suddenly blacked out.

Just like all of my dreams, I woke up in the same area but instead of seeing my dreams, I saw what appeared to be memories... not of mine, but of Humphrey's.

I smiled as I saw a young Humphrey writing his name on the wall with his little claws, his tail wagging happily.

"How am I seeing this?" I asked myself but just as soon as I said that, Humphrey perked his head and stared at me, like he saw me.

"Did you just hear me?" I asked, looking at Humphrey, who just ran through me, making me turn around and see him being wrapped in Sarah's embrace.

Just like a movie, I watched as my precious Humphrey grew up, from playing with his dad to learning some skills from his mother.

Every one of his past memories of this place was playing in my head like a movie

Then it went to the most darkest memory Humphrey told me about, when his parents died.

I was in tears as I saw a little Humphrey crying next to a dead Sarah.

The entire memory was very dark but I could feel Humphrey's emotions, the tight grip of depression coming on to him.

As much as I wanted to come up to him and hug him, I couldn't since he goes through me.

That was the last memory I saw before waking up, to see Sam talking to Saria.

I crept closer to hear what he was saying and was horrified to hear what it was about.

He was planning an all out war on my pack and on all the packs of Jasper Park.

It made sense when they all agreed to allow Alphas and Omegas to be together and my pack was the last pack to allow it.

Sam only wants Alphas and Alphas together, not Alphas and Omegas and now he was talking about massacring everyone I loved.

I have to tell them somehow but how, I'm stuck here with these bitches.

**Humphrey's Dream - Humphrey's POV**

**(This is a little glimpse at one of the death scenes in the final chapter, see if you can guess who it is)**

After a ferocious fight with Sam and avoiding getting killed by my enemy, Sam still manages to wound someone dear to me.

I made sure Sam was dead before running to them.

In the distance, I saw tan fur with blood all over the place, but I ran to her side, pressing my paw on the wound.

"You're going to be ok..." I said, looking down, but my tears were blurring my vision, only making me sure a golden tan blur.

"No... I'm not going to be ok... Humphrey, please listen to me," the wolf said, "I want you to know that I will always be with you and that I love you."

I cried harder while shouting, "No no no! You're going to make it, let me help you!"

The wolf smiled, gently placing a paw on my cheek, "Humphrey, you are a brave wolf... one of the most strongest wolves I have seen... you also have courage. I know this is hard for you, but please do this for me."

"Return to Jasper Park, make lots of pup... and look out for my family..." the wolf said, "If this world... had more good Alphas... it would be... a more... happy... place."

The wolf stopped breathing, a smile on her face.

"Hey... look at me..." I said, shaking her, "Please look at me..."

The wolf remained still as I came to tears, still shaking her.

"No, please don't do this... it's not your time yet! Please!" I shouted, "Oh no! What are we going to do now!"

I broke down crying next to the dead body

After what seemed like a lifetime of crying, I got up and took one last look at her before walking off, seeing the dead body of a reddish wolf in the distance, his head laying next to a dead body of a white wolf.

**(That's it for now. The two bodies at the end could be anyone, but if you want, guess who that wolf that Humphrey was talking to. The deaths in the final chapter will both be shocking and emotional. It could be Kate or Garth or Lilly or even Winston)**

**End of Dream - Eve's POV**

Frank and Slash found a lonely cream colored female wolf into the den.

From what I saw, she was blind and shaking badly.

"Where did you find her?" I asked, looking at Frank and Slash.

"Well mam... we found her by the river, and from what we saw, she was cleaning off some blood that was on her and I don't think it was another wolf's blood, it appeared to hers, from the scars that are on her," Slash said.

"I will take a look at her, if she is a threat, I want you two to deal with her since you brought her here," I said, walking towards the shaking wolf.

I heard Frank say something to Slash but knowing how Slash was a cocky Alpha, he said something that was funny and it made Frank shut his mouth.

"What's your name, dear," I said, slowly approaching the female.

The wolf looked up and cowered a bit, "Please don't hurt me..."

"We're not going to hurt you, dear... I just want to know your name?" I said.

"Daria... the name is Daria..." Daria said, shaking violently.

"Where did you come from," I asked, looking at her body and seeing the fresh scars on her, and noticing a fresh cut on her, that was bleeding a bit.

"I escaped... from the REBEL pack," Daria said, "Their leader Sam... raped me... but because I resisted him, he beat me badly and then he did to this golden tan wolf that he had."

My eyes widened when I heard the description, "Kate..."

"Did same rape this golden tan wolf and was it a female," I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah... he called her Kate and she kept mubbling about a wolf named Humphrey. Sam tried brainwashing her but she resisted him and he just beat her, but no, she wasn't raped."

"Thank goodness," I said, "Ok, do you remember where they were... that wolf you spoke off was my daughter."

"Yeah, but I don't want to go back... not there," Daria said.

"Relax, I'm not going to force you to go back, just show up the way, can you do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can do that, but I won't go back there, not when that monster is there, but I must warn you, I'm blind," Daria said.

"That's ok, you seem like a nice wolf and for helping us, how would you like to become part of the pack of Jasper Park," I said.

"You would take me, even with my blindness," Daria said, shocked.

"Yeah, but only if you lead to these wolves," I said.

Daria smiled, "Ok, I will do that..."

I got and told her to rest up while I told everyone of her helping us.

But as soon as I saw Humphrey, he was awake and in tears, mumbling, "It can't be true!"

I asked him why he was crying and he told me, shocking me.

His dream seemed so real to him that he couldn't stop crying.

**A:N/: How was it? Tell it in a review. Ok, I am working on a one shot for Star Fox and also another one shot for Alpha and Omega, so expect two new One Shots from me. Also expect my epic Alpha and Omega origin story, Jasper Park soon since I'm going to publish the first chapter. There will be a new villain in this story, he will be part of Sam's pack and also be one that kills one of the beloved characters at the end. Now it's voting time:**

**A) Humphrey and the gang make it to his old home where they find it completely destroyed**

**B) Kate breaks free from Sam and finds Humphrey and warns him of Sam's plot to start an all out war with them.**

**C) The new villain debuts in his first appearance (Vote on who the villain should be based on below)**

**D) Humphrey confesses his love for Kate as the two lovers embrace and kiss for the first time**

**There you have it, place your votes in reviews or PMs. The following chapter after the next chapter, begins a violent battle between the REBEL pack and the packs of Jasper Park and in the end, three beloved characters say their goodbye as they are killed by both Sam and the new villain. The finale to this story will be one emotional chapter and anyone could be killed. Until the next chapter, have a good night.**


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion

Chapter Six - Preparing for War

**Here is the sixth chapter to A Lonely Omega. This chapter will be the first of the final chapters of the darker conclusion to the story. There will be a lot of deaths in these coming chapters. The final battle will be the most intense part of the conclusion as many wolves die very gruesome deaths, as well as three beloved characters getting killed. Before I get with the chapter, I have some big news, there will be a sequel to my one shot, Worlds Apart, which will focus on Humphrey growing up and Eve becoming a motherly figure to him, ending with him enjoying his married life to Kate So enjoy the next chapter.**

**Humphrey's POV**

Every moment that I have live, pretty much has lead to this.

From the moment Sam attacked my pack to me being rejected by many packs and to Kate being kidnapped.

All of it was part of a plan, a plan long in the making.

Sam plans on executing a disastrous war on Jasper Park and massacre every Alpha and Omega there.

I can not let that happen, not when he did it to my pack.

But there is one thing that I know, that I will not hide, not even to save my life.

These wolves need to go down before they ruin more lives.

But since these events happened, I was under the influence of a huge depression, one that made me into a broken wolf.

That changed when Kate came into my life.

I knew I was changing but it took me this long to finally realize that Kate had broken my depression.

We are so close to my home, where Sam and his pack are.

That is where Kate is, and I'm determine to get her back, and hopefully she wasn't brainwashed by Sam, knowing how he loves brainwashing Alphas.

My pack may be gone, but that is still my home, and I need to reclaim it, for my pack, for my parents, and for all Omegas.

The Great Alpha and Omega battle is about to begin...

"How close are we?" Eve asked Daria as she lead us to my old home.

For a blind wolf, she knew where she was going...

"Not far, I remember this path too easily... Sam is down here for sure!" Daria said.

"Hey Daria, how are you leading us with your blindness," I asked, wondering how it was possible.

We continued our journey a few hours ago and so far, Daria was leading me to a path that brought both good and bad memories to me.

"Easy, I use my senses to guide me... ever since I was little, I was taught by my mother to use my senses to see where I'm going, so regardless if I'm blind, I will know and remember where I'm going..." Daria said, smiling, as she continued to walk.

Wow, her mother must've been a great wolf to teach her that.

It took us a few minutes before I saw something that made me walk faster.

We arrived at the entrance of my old home.

Just like I remember, everything was destroyed.

The dens were all caved in and most were all collapsed, as it something or someone destroyed it.

The ground was all covered in dried blood, from all the fighting.

It got worse when we entered the main grounds and saw the skeletons of my old pack members, some holding what appeared to be the skeletons of young pups.

"I see you have returned to us... filthy Omega!" A dark and demonic voice spoke in my head.

It sounded like Sam but also sounded like Kate.

"You are all alone in this fight, Omega! You have no one and will die alone... in the darkness!" the voice said again, but mimicked Sam's voice.

"I am not alone bitch! I got some of Kate's pack with me!" I shouted, looking for the source of the voice.

Eve and the others rush to my side

"Humphrey, what's wrong?" Eve asked, looking at me worried.

"Shut your mouth, Alpha slut! You all shall obey me! You are all alone here and will all die alone!" the voice said, but then turn into Kate's voice.

"What have you done to my daughter!" Eve shouted, looking everywhere.

A black wolf with piercing red glowing eyes appeared in front of us.

I looked at it and saw it was none other than a demonic image of a wolf.

"You all will die alone... in the darkness... there is no escape... from the REBEL pack," the demonic wolf said, approaching us, "Soon, the darkness will corrupt all Alphas, and destroy the light forever!"

"That will never happen... there is still good Alphas and I'm in love with one of them," I said, baring my teeth at the wolf.

The wolf then appeared more demonic, as the whole area became covered in darkness and the once shining sun became black as night.

"That Alpha is gone... her name was Kate wasn't it? The darkness has already corrupted her... she is mine now," The wolf said, "You have failed Omega... time to surrender to the darkness..."

**Kate's POV**

This is it, my one chance to escape.

Sam may be a evil Alpha, but he was sure stupid for not tightening his security.

One of his Alphas was walking around the prisoner den, making sure all of us were secured, but I wasn't.

Once he was near, I would make my move and escape.

"Good, everything is in order..." the Alpha said, skipping me, but before he went for the entrance, he looked at me and grinned, "My... what a beautiful girl you are... I never seen you here before."

"Sam just brought me in, you idiot! Plus, you saw me many times when I was tied up in his den, so don't act stupid!" I shouted, winking at.

That did it, he started walking towards me with a goofy grin, but it was nothing compared to what I was going to do to him.

"I do remember you, you're that sexy Alpha that Sam tried to brainwash, but since you're here, I guess it failed... but there are other methods to get you out of here," the Alpha said, grinning.

"Yeah, escaping..." I said quietly, "Oh really, what methods are you talking about?"

I gave him a seductive look, trying to get him to come closer, and sure enough, he did.

"Well, there is the Omega Slavery method, but in this case, you will be an Alpha Slave, but this is the method I was hoping for and Sam told me if I wanted to do this, I could..." the Alpha said.

I continued to act seductive towards him, but I was grinning more, waiting for the time to attack.

"What's that..." I said, flirtatiously... battering my eyes at him.

"Damn... you are one sexy Alpha, those are the most beautiful eyes I ever seen... oh, " the Alpha said, clearing his throat, "Well, the method I want to do is to hypnotize you and make you more obedient."

"Not again... why is it that some Alphas are into this hypnosis thing... it is wrong on so many levels...," I said to myself, "That's it... it's time."

"Time for wh..." I pounced on him and knocked him out cold.

But the other Alpha that was guarding the entrance saw this and charged at me, but not before I countered his attack.

The Alpha landed a few feet from me, but instead of knocking him out, I ran out of the den, running as fast as I can.

The only thing on my mind was Humphrey.

I kept running till I heard a dark demonic voice speaking in the distance.

"You have failed Omega... time to surrender to the darkness..." the voice said.

"No I didn't!" another voice said, but this voice made my heart beat faster... it was him.

"Humphrey!" I shouted, happy to find him again.

I ran a few feet ahead and saw Humphrey and a few wolves from my pack being confronted by some weird black wolf, who I instantly recognized as a demonic wolf.

"You are all alone Omega! No one is coming to help you," the wolf said.

"They are not alone!" I shouted, jumping to their side.

"Kate!" Eve shouted, running to me and hugging me fiercely.

"Hi mom," I said, tears running down my cheeks, but then I looked at Humphrey and felt time froze when his eyes met mine, bringing me into a daze, "Hi Humphrey, I'm so glad you're ok."

He smiled before grabbing me and kissing me.

I pulled and just held him, enjoying the moment, but it was ruined when the demonic wolf began laughing.

"Aw... how cute, still, you are powerless against the darkness!" the wolf said.

Before the wolf got closer, something slash the wolf, causing it to screech loudly.

We all covered our ears, trying to block out the loud screech, but it didn't do anything.

After a long minute, the wolf just disappeared, making the area return to normal.

We all noticed another wolf standing where the demonic wolf used to stand, but it was not just an ordinary wolf, but the Alpha I tricked and knocked out.

"You know, for a sexy Alpha, you sure do know how to hit..." the Alpha said, rubbing his head.

"You... how... I knocked you out?" I asked, frightened.

"Easy... I'm on your side... I fucking hate that motherfucker Sam... he gives us Alphas a bad name, and I waited a long time for an Alpha to trust, then you came and resisted his brainwashing," the Alpha said, smiling.

"Wait a fucking second... Tyler! Is that you?" Humphrey said, shocked.

The Alpha looked at him with a shocked face, "Wait... Humphrey..."

"Yeah, it's me... is that really you?" Humphrey asked, with a hopeful smile.

"My best friend is alive!" The Alpha said, running to Humphrey, hugging hm fiercely, "Humphrey, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Tyler, I thought you were dead," Humphrey said, happy that one of his friends was alive.

Tyler was very happy to see Humphrey, but he pulled away from Humphrey and bowed in his presence, much like someone would do to a King.

"Welcome home or at least what is left of it..." Tyler said, smiling.

"Yeah, everything... is gone," Humphrey said, close to tears.

"Look, I love to just talk here, but we are still in enemy territory, so we better head for a safe place and talk more then, ok," Tyler said.

I was busy listening to Humphrey talking to this Alpha, who I didn't know was a part of his old pack.

While he was leading us to his old den, which he said was in another abandoned area of the pack, I began to look at him, studying him and see if we can trust this guy.

His fur was all grey and his face was all scarred up, and just like Humphrey, he has blue eyes.

"So Tyler, what happened after the attack?" Humphrey asked.

I decided to listen to this and see if he was lying.

"Well, after that devastating attack, Sam and that fucking slut, Saria, who I swear, has a crush on him, but both are just sadistic and too evil to reveal feelings like that," Tyler said, "Sam ordered his Alphas to collect all the Alphas pups that were still alive, and I happen to be one of them. So for seven painful months, I was acting and thinking like them. I hated myself for what they did to me, and when I tried to fight back, Sam brainwashed me and I was like them for another harsh month before I realized what I was doing and secretly hid that from him."

"Then Kate came and I kept a close eye on her and see if she can resist Sam's brainwashing... sure enough, she did," Tyler said, looking at me.

"That's why I saw you a lot, but did you..." Tyler then spoke up, cutting me off, " Look Kate... when I heard you speak about Humphrey, I knew you had the ultimate tool against Sam's brainwashing skill, and when I said I wanted to, you know, hypnotize you, I was only saying that to fool that Alpha that guarding the den. Plus, I had to put on a show so that no one could tell that I was back to normal..."

"Wait, are there other survivors?" Humphrey asked, causing Tyler to stop.

He looked up with tears in his eyes, "Yes, but they are brainwashed by Sam... and there is one Omega that did survive the attack."

"That's great, at least I know there are still survivors..." Humphrey said, sadly.

"We can get them, I know where they are... but I do got a question Humphrey... will you help me?" Tyler asked, looking at Humphrey.

Humphrey smiled, "Yes Tyler... I will. I can't let my pack die."

"Good, because you are my leader..." Tyler said, shocking Humphrey, "You may not be an Alpha, but you are more special than an Alpha."

Everyone cheered when he said, causing Humphrey to smile.

"Thanks Tyler," Humphrey said, smiling.

"No need to thank me... because I'm here till the end of the line, buddy... that's what's friends are for and I will follow you always..." Tyler said, hugging Humphrey.

That was it, what I needed to know... he could be trusted, just had a tough life like poor Humphrey did.

"And I will follow you Humphrey..." I said, joining the hug.

Just like that, everyone said what I said and joined the hug.

Hutch, Candu, my mother, Frank, Slash and even that blind wolf, Daria.

What shocked me the most was when Garth and Lilly said it, joining the hug.

This was amazing, at first I thought they were going to be cautious with Humphrey, but they all welcomed Humphrey like he was already a part of their pack.

"Wait a minute, what are going to do about Sam," Frank asked.

Everyone broke the hug, but Humphrey gave us a serious look.

"I don't know about you, but I know what I'm going to do... I'm going to end that piece of shit!" Humphrey said, hitting the ground with his paw, "Sam killed my parents, most of my pack and even destroyed my majestic home... I'm going to kill that motherfucker and send him to hell so the devil can burn him alive!

Then I remembered the plot he was doing, so I had to warn them, "Wait, we can't do anything yet!"

"Why?" Humphrey asked, looking at me.

"Well, while Sam had me in his den, I overheard him saying, he was going to destroy Jasper but before he was going to do that, he was going to start an all out war with the packs of Jasper," I said.

"With what?" Eve asked, fear in her eyes.

Everyone knew that Sam bullied her when she was once an Omega pup, but since Winston banished Sam, he went off the deep end.

"With an army," I said, making everyone shiver.

"Well, if Sam wants a fucking war, he's got one!" Humphrey said, "I don't care if we are outnumbered. Look, if any of you don't want to fight... then head back to Jasper right now... but if anyone here wants to fight, then will you follow me... and help me get my revenge on Sam."

"Does this really mean war Humphrey," I asked, looking at him.

Humphrey smiled as he approached me, "Kate... that bastard is threatening your home. I'm not going to let him get away with this, first he killed most of my pack, tortured me emotionally, then he injures me and leaves me to die, then he kidnaps you and no one kidnaps my girl."

"I'm your girl!" I said, hoping my ears didn't deceive me.

"Of course you're my girl... I love you Kate and I want to protect you," Humphrey said, smiling.

"I love you too," I said, hugging him, tears coming down my face.

Humphrey then kissed me before staring into my eyes, "Thank you Kate..."

"For what," I asked, lost in his eyes.

"For bringing life back to me... if it wasn't for you, I would still be a dead wolf. Thanks to you, I have something to live for

**Sam's POV**

"We will destroy the Omegas once and for all! Our time has come!" I shouted, causing huge roars of cheer.

In front of me was a huge army of wolves, more than a hundred and less than a thousand wolves.

My recruiters did a good job going to pack to pack and kidnapping many young Alphas.

One of these wolves was a young Alpha that I had mentored since that Alpha mutt, Winston banished him.

His name was Salem and he was a pale white wolf, with blazing green eyes.

Salem was known for having a huge obsession with Lilly.

He was banished for attempting to rape Lilly, but he was stopped by Eve before anything else happened.

Since then, Salem has been with me, being trained to act like a proper Alpha and hate all the Omegas.

More cheers from my followers brought me out of my thoughts and I smiled, saying more of my master plan.

"Now, we all must unite for one final battle! We will take Jasper Park from those miserable Omega Lovers! We will rape every female they have and then kill them or brainwash them!" I shouted, "When Jasper Park falls... our next target... is the world!"

"All hail Sam!" The wolves chanted, as if in one voice.

"But Eve is mine!" I said, in a dark voice.

"Yeah and Lilly is mine!" Salem said, smiling.

"Why do you want that ugly Omega!" I said, looking at Salem, who was a few feet from me.

"Because I want to control her... she is weak like all the Omegas!" Salem said, licking his muzzles.

That just made me want to control that beautiful Alpha even more, but she was strong.

How is it that an Alpha like her could resist my brainwashing, every Alpha that been captured by me, they were brainwashed into my fellow followers.

Was it really an Omega that made her strong or just her love for an Omega.

"Sam!" Salem shouted, making me turn to him.

One of the Alphas that I had placed in the prisoner den was there.

"What!" I said, annoyed.

"That Alpha escaped and according to this dumbass, Tyler went after her!" Salem said, as the Alpha lowered his head.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to fail you..." The Alpha said, sadly.

"Oh you failed me alright... but not just me, but the whole pack..." I said, "And you do know what happens to those that fail us..."

He was about to speak when I slashed his throat, causing blood to spill out like waterfall.

It took about a second for the Alpha to die.

"Such a shame... this Alpha was one of the survivors we got from the old pack here," I said, faking a sad smile.

Salem laughed, faking a sad smile, "Yeah, but at least... it's one less mouth to feed."

That made me smile, as I taught Salem to act just like me.

He was coldhearted and sadistic just like me, but underneath all of that, was a monster that I am right now.

With the escape of the Alpha, I don't have the leverage needed to take Jasper, but what made me more worried is that Tyler wolf... he was able to resist me before but we overpowered him.

But he can resist again and if that happened, I will kill him first.

**Kate and Humphrey - Humphrey's POV**

I stood over Kate on the ground of Tyler's old den.

Everyone was in the main part of the den while me and Kate went into the back room, to be alone from everyone so we can talk privately.

Then Kate got on her back and seductively looked at me, motioning to come to her.

Our chests were now touching and I pressed my nose against hers.

"I love you Kate... you're so beautiful and I'm glad you're safe," I said, rubbing my nose against hers.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her nose against mine, a big smile on her face.

"I love you, too... my handsome Omega," Kate said,

Her eyes were so beautiful, they shined like the shiniest diamond.

But what made her more beautiful was her soft shiny fur, which revealed her every curve.

The way her fur felt, made me feel like I was in heaven...

It had a soft and silky touch to it, but her fur was not as soft as her paws.

Man, I could hold her paws for an eternity.

Kate smiled as she saw me just stare at her, licking me on the cheek, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You sure love staring at me..." Kate said, giggling.

Even her laugh was sexy... who am I kidding, everything about Kate is sexy.

"Yeah I do... I just love staring at your... sexy... slender body and admiring your endless beauty," I said, winking at her.

She blushed but I kissed her cheek, before grabbing her face, making her look at me.

I kissed her on the lips, feeling her wrapping her paws around me.

Kate pulled away, catching her breath.

Then she placed her muzzle towards my ear, whispering softly, "Mark me..."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I said, mark me..." Kate said, smiling, "I'm yours Humphrey and the best way to prevent another wolf from taking me, is by marking me... in other words, claim me..."

"You want me to claim you..." I asked, both smiling and confused.

"Don't you want me?" Kate asked, scared.

"Oh... I do want you Kate, but are you sure you want me to claim you," I asked, wanting to make sure this is what she wants.

"Yes Humphrey, I want you to do it," Kate said, excitedly.

"But where?" I asked again.

Kate just revealed her neck, "Just one scratch and I'm yours... this is the best way to claim."

That explained the slight scar on Eve's neck, it was a sign of a claimed wolf.

I smiled as I unsheathed one claw and gently scratched Kate's neck, claiming her as mine.

At first... I was worried about hurting Kate, but that changed when Kate softly sighed when I scratched her neck.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worried about her.

She just smiled before kissing me on the lips, "Yeah, I'm fine... but guess what, I'm yours now and you don't have to worry about another wolf or an Alpha trying to claim me."

"Good, because I don't want to let you go," I said, hugging her tightly.

"Then don't... I want to stay here forever," Kate said, snuggling into my chest, closing her eyes.

I was in absolute bliss from this, Kate's beautiful scent made my smile grow bigger.

She was a joy to have and if I didn't claim her like I did, then once she came home, there would be a whole herd of wolves trying to claim her.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the soft beating of Kate's heart, her heart beat in sync with mine.

The last thing I heard was Kate's soft sigh.

**A:N/: How was it? Tension is building up and a battle is going to happen. It's good to know that some of Humphrey's pack is alive, but will they come back to their senses before it's too late. Now it's voting time:**

**A) Saria is killed by all the Omegas she raped... including Humphrey**

**B) Lilly comes face to face with Salem**

**C) Winston and the packs of Jasper come to the aid of Humphrey.**

**D) King comes into the story and fights his mortal enemy, Sam but dies a horrible death.**

**E) Hutch or Candu meet their death in the battlefield**

**F) Garth witnesses the death of someone close to him, bringing him to tears.**

**Now, final question, do you trust Tyler and think he is what he says he is?**

**G) Hell yes... why else would he act the way he did when he saw Humphrey**

**H) Maybe, but I got a feeling that he will return to his brainwashed self**

**I) Hell no! He makes me suspicious and might lead Humphrey to his death**

**Now, there you go... if I get enough votes, I will combine them all. So next chapter begins the final battle and Humphrey will come across his most dangerous foe to date, Sam. See you next time when I upload the first chapter to my Alpha and Omega origin story, Jasper Park.**


	7. Chapter 7 Darkest Hour

Chapter Seven - The Darkest Hour

**Here it is... the final battle. I apologize for not updating lately, been very busy but now, I'm back with a new chapter. Now, brace yourselves, because there will be more deaths in this chapter, as some familiar faces, including some new ones, die in this chapter. The next chapter will be the most intense part of the story, as Humphrey comes face to face with Sam and fights him to the death. The question is, does Kate die? I'm not saying who dies, but their death will leave both Humphrey and Jasper Park changed forever, even changes Kate. There will also be a creepypasta character, Smile Dog will be making appearances in my stories. He will be a victim of Sam and a ally of Humphrey and Kate. Plus, if you hate Sam, you will hate him more in this and the next chapter, plus he has gotten more evil, showing a more sinister side to him. Here is a little fact about Sam, he was my very first character and went through many phases in my stories. He was originally going to be a wolf version of Adolf Hitler, but has went more evil and darker in my stories, becoming one of my most darkest characters yet. **

**Sam's POV**

One of my fellow wolves ran up to me with some bad news regarding Kate.

He also told me about Humphrey being alive and having a few wolves with him to rescue Kate.

But I started growling when I heard of Tyler, who betrayed us for Humphrey.

"I'll fucking kill him myself, but I also received news from some other wolves of mine of two packs coming against us!" I said, staring at the ground.

"What? You mean we are about to be at war?" The wolf asked, looking at me.

"Yes!" I shouted, glaring at him, "We fucking have them outnumbered! And I want you to gather everyone... it is time for our blood bath!"

"Ok, but wha..." He was cut off when I slashed his face with my claws.

"Shut your fucking mouth! I am your leader! So unless you want to die, do as I say right now!" I shouted, "Now damn it now!"

He quickly ran off without saying another word, leaving me alone.

I began pound against the floor, in a fit of rage.

"This is not the time! How dare those packs defy me!" I shouted before looking to the sky, "You think you can stop us! I will finish what my ancestor started... and I will wipe all of your fucking precious Omegas off the face of this world, and when I'm done, I'm coming after you!"

"This world is mine! I'm your king! I'm your god! All Alpha shall bow to me!" I shouted, before scratching a symbol on the ground.

"When I conquered this world, this symbol will be placed on all Alphas," I said, as I finished the symbol, revealing a rough take on the most hated symbol in the world, the Nazi symbol.

My eyes began glowing a bright red color, my voice getting deeper.

"He is here... one of my first victims..." I said, in a demonic voice, "Smile Dog, if you hear me... kill me if you dare... we shall see who can kill first!"

I went into my den, which was all covered in markings and symbols.

In the corner of my den, was one of my most loyal wolves, named Demon as he looks like a demon but in wolf form.

"Why are you here..." I said, looking at him, "Why do you linger in the shadows?"

"Sorry sir... I was just trying to sleep..." Demon said, quickly getting up.

"Why? I told you many times to fucking hunt that mutt down ages ago and I still feel his presence in this world," I said, baring my teeth at him.

"Sir, Smile Dog cannot be found, he is very good at hiding and every time I get close, he disappears..." Demon said.

"Then smell him out, you have a fucking nose, now use it you pathetic dumbass! As long as he is out there, he can stop us, and I cannot fail our mission!" I said, hitting him.

"Please don't..." I hit him again, making him jump.

"Don't do what! Hit you, I can do that anytime I want, I'm your leader, now fucking go before I throw you off a damn cliff," I said, kicking Demon out of my den.

He ran off with his tail between his legs, making me laugh.

"Now... as for those mutts near our border... let's send them out, they have forgotten the ancient creatures that have ruled these lands," I said, smiling, "Perfect, then we will have them trapped, and when those packs comes, my army will surround them and murder them all."

**Humphrey's POV**

Kate was snuggling against me, smiling and wagging her tail happily.

I was happy, since my best friend was alive and now, I have a beautiful girl who loves me and I love her.

This motivated me to defend her with my life.

"Look, we all need to prepare ourselves... Sam has a army with him and he is preparing to conquer the world with it," Tyler said.

I watched Tyler as he spoke to everyone, then he looked at me with a different look.

He spoke in a dark voice, "He plans on killing... every... Omega..."

Just like that, his voice sounded like Sam and Tyler turned into Sam for a bit.

"I told you... Omega, I will kill you soon... and once you die, that will mark the end of your kind..." Sam said, before turning back to Tyler, who was just looking at me.

"Fear will eat you alive... you will join the darkness Omega and die with your kind," Sam said, laughing in Humphrey's head.

"Humphrey are you ok?" Tyler said, getting my attention.

"Yes Tyler, Sam was trying to get to me, but he didn't," I said, looking at him.

"How?" Eve asked, coming to my side.

"He uses fear on his victims, to try and tear down their defenses... that's is one way to brainwash someone, but Sam is not a wolf, nor will he ever be!" I said, baring my teeth at the name of Sam.

"It's true Eve, that's how he got to me," Tyler said.

"What about his fucking army? They're coming..." Garth said, glaring at us.

"Garth, Sam's wolves are all bred for one purpose and one purpose alone... to cause war," I said, "But it looks like Sam is trying to make an image for himself... he's trying to become a wolf Hitler and lead the extermination of the Omegas."

"How do you know that, sweetheart?" Kate asked.

"From my past memories of him and how he speaks to his wolves, but It's not just that, he also made a dark pact with something else," I said, remembering a few details from my memories that I hid.

"With what?" Lilly asked, breaking the silence.

"The devil... Sam is trying to summon the devil onto this world, that's if he is not here already," I said, looking at everyone, "Many long years ago, the devil was in fact among us, among the wolves of Jasper... he corrupts everything and everyone... he tries to turn the best of us against each other, so he can take down a greater good..."

We all heard the sound of slashing, but all of our eyes fell when Tyler began bleeding from his throat.

"Tyler!" I shouted, but someone pushed Tyler to the ground, revealing Sam grinning

"Hello Omega... nice to see you again," Sam said, laughing.

Everyone was pinned down by one of his followers.

Sam then looked at Tyler as he gave one last breath, closing his eyes.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted," Sam said, "Such a shame, you were a great Alpha..."

Me and Kate were the only ones that weren't pinned.

I kept my gaze on Sam as he slowly approached us.

"What the hell are you doing here! How did you find us!" I shouted, only to punched by Sam.

"Shut your fucking mouth Omega! Maybe you should do a better job, covering your scents," Sam said, then turning his attention to Kate, "And you, I don't understand how you managed to resist me, even the strongest Alpha has fallen under my brainwashing methods. So, I need to fucking know... what makes you so fucking special, slut!"

"Fuck off Sam... I'm ain't special, just got the best Omega in the world... and thinking about him makes me feel so safe," Kate said.

Sam just smirked, before he pinned Kate to the wall and carefully cutting her arm, making her bleed.

"You bitch! Leave her alone!" I shouted, only to be pinned by Saria.

Sam just glared at me before turning his attention back to Kate.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Sam said, taking one of his paws and taking some of Kate's blood.

"What are you doing?" Kate said, scared, but grew disgusted when Sam put his blood covered paw in his mouth.

Sam froze for a minute before blinking again, an angry look on his face.

"I knew it..." Sam said, punching Kate hard in the face, "I fucking knew it!"

"What?" Saria said, looking at Sam.

"She's not a fucking Alpha! Her blood is nothing but Pure Omega blood! All this fucking time, we had another Omega in our clutches!" Sam shouted, kicking Kate, making her cry out in pain.

"She is an Alpha by rank!" Eve shouted, making Sam look at her.

"Sure, but that doesn't change a fucking thing, Omega Slut!" Sam shouted.

"Why do you hate us so much?" Lilly said, in a shaky voice.

That made Sam laugh, but his voice changed into a more deeper and demonic voice.

"You Omegas are so weak... it is my duty to eliminate you all!" Sam said, in a scary demonic voice, "I'm the top Alpha and I was chosen by our High Alpha wolf, Norman! Who you all may know from Jasper Park's past, the one that Alex fought against!"

"Norman... you mean the first bad Alpha?" Garth asked.

"Yes my precious Alpha, all Alphas must obey their High Alpha, even if it means, killing your loved ones," Sam said, his voice getting scarier and his eyes glowing a sinister red color.

Then Sam pointed to Kate, "You will die with Humphrey by your side, and I will make sure your mother sees the whole thing. Then when you two are dead, she dies next!"

"Why are you speaking like that?" I asked.

Sam let out a demonic laugh, "Stupid Omega, can't you see, I'm not a wolf, not a human, but better than both... I am the nightmare you see at night, the chills that come down your spine, and the creature that wanders the night. Part of me is a wolf, but the other part is of a Demon!"

"A Demonic Hybrid, I thought those were myths," Garth said, looking to Lilly.

"We are not a myth, Demonic Hybrids were the first wolves that Norman made, to ensure the survival of our community and our future," Sam said, back to his normal voice, "When I came into the REBEL pack, they offered me the chance to become a Hybrid, so a few of our wolves summoned a demon and they sealed it inside me. This Demon is under my influence, my control, and I will use it against all of you!"

"I don't think so, Sam!" A voice called out.

That voice sounded so familiar, but it sounded so different.

"Who are you!" Sam shouted, looking for the source of the voice.

"A ghost from your past, someone you fought before," The voice said, echoing through the whole den.

"Your voice sounds so familiar, but you ain't no Smile Dog, who are you?" Sam said, looking to the entrance.

Suddenly, a wolf that camouflaged himself snuck behind Sam and bit him hard in the tail, ripping it off.,

"Remember me now, Sam?" The wolf said

I know that voice, like I knew him before.

The wolf then looked and gasped, walking towards me.

"Do I know you?" I asked, only to be hit by Saria.

"Get off him now or I will rip your tail off!" The wolf said, staring at Saria.

She quickly got off and ran to Sam's side.

"Hello Humphrey, it's great to see you again, and it's been a long time since we last saw each other," The wolf said, in a soft tone.

I was confused more, but then he shook took off his cover, revealing what he really looked like, making me shocked.

"It cannot be..." I said, tears welling up in my eyes, "Dad?"

The wolf smiled, "Yes son, it's me."

"Dad!" I said, running to him and locking him in a tight embrace.

"Oh dad, is this real?" I asked, not believing my eyes.

"Oh Peter, didn't recognize you without your ugly ass mate!" Sam said, laughing.

Peter released me and stared at Sam, "Shut your mouth Sam or I will rip that off right now!"

"Ooh... I'm so scared, this little tiny Omega is going to hurt me... who fucking cares!" Sam said, "How are you alive! I fucking killed you!"

"I was given a second chance, to get my revenge... on you!" Peter said.

"By who! The tooth fairy, the easter bunny, or maybe, santa clause, they can't do that shit, and besides, I murdered you and tore your body to pieces, so there is no way you can return!" Sam shouted, mocking Peter.

Peter was about to say something when one of Sam's wolves ran in, with a worried look.

"They're here, we're being attacked!" He said, before falling to the ground, claw wounds all over his body.

"Perfect, just according to plan..." Sam was knocked down to the ground by Peter.

"Everyone, run!" Peter said, running to the other wolves and knocked them off Garth, Lilly, Eve and everyone with me.

I ran to Kate and picked her up, she held onto me, still hurting from Sam's kicks.

My dad was finishing knocking out the last of the wolves, pinning down Daria.

We all ran out to see both the Western and Eastern packs fighting the REBEL wolves that surrounded the den.

I saw Winston and his friend Tony kill a couple of REBEL wolves, but everything came to a dead silence when a demonic howl filled the air.

We looked and saw Sam and Saria standing on top of the den, grinning.

"You fucking mutts just went into our trap!" Sam shouted, Saria howling again.

"My fellow armies! Come forth and crush these fucking mutts!" Sam shouted.

Just like that, on the west side of us, we saw an army of 200 wolves running towards us, death in their eyes.

"You're right Kate, Sam did have an army..." I said.

"Everyone, defend the west side, now!" Winston shouted, as he and a bunch of Western wolves ran to block the invading army from attacking.

Just before the clash, another pack of wolves joined the fight, the Rogue wolves, led by a wolf named King.

"What are we waiting for, let's help our pack win this fight!" I shouted, charging at the fight happening in front of us.

Kate got off me and joined my sight.

We all got there when all packs clashed, with the sound of slashing and blood covering the ground.

"Good, King is here, we can finish his pathetic, too..." Sam said, "They can't fight many sides... we have them now!"

Another howl pierced the air, all of us hearing Sam give another command.

"Flank them from both sides! Crush them now! They are weak!" Sam shouted.

From the north and south sides, more wolves came out and began marching toward us.

I saw this and turned to Kate, "Kate, Sam is trying to cut us off..."

My fears got the better of me when I looked to the south and saw some huge wolf like creatures, all of them appear to be hybrids like Sam.

"No, this ends now!" I said, charging at the pack in the south.

A group of wolves, even Kate was with me.

More and more wolves came out like a swarm and there was now screams of pain.

I unsheathed my claws and began slashing and cutting every wolf that comes my way.

I pretty much killed every wolf I attacked, their throat spilling all over the ground and onto my fur.

The blood cover the ground got so much, that it was just a red color now.

More of the enemy wolves were killed then ours, as me and Kate were cutting, even decapting a few of the enemy wolves.

Just like that, fire began falling onto us, burning a bunch of wolves that were caught in the impact.

Smoke quickly filled the air, making it hard for us to see.

We could make out the forms of our fellow wolves fighting to the death.

"Peter!" Winston shouted, as he ripped open a wolf's stomach.

"Winston! My old friend!" Peter said, running to him.

I smiled when I saw them both hug each other.

My happiness disappeared when I saw one of the big wolves grabbed Tony and ripped him in half.

"No!" Garth shouted, as he rushed to his dad's side, but was too late when the wolf stuck Tony's head in his mouth and bit off his head, part of his throat stretched out.

Blood was spitting out, covering all of us, like it was raining blood.

Me and Kate were all in shock as we watched a few of our wolves die painful deaths.

I had enough of seeing wolves of my new pack die, so I charged back into the fight and began killing as many of the enemy wolves as I can.

But more and more came running into the fight.

**No One's POV**

Saria took one look at the bloodbath happening below her and Sam, then looked back at Sam, fear in her eyes.

"They're not being crushed! How are they not being crushed!" Saria said, in a panic.

"They are much stronger than imagined, if you can't handle this shit, then fucking leave!" Sam shouted, his eyes glued on the tense fighting below.

Saria took a step back before running off, leaving Sam alone.

"Such a fucking weakling, who fucking needs her!" Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Back to the fighting, Humphrey was killing a bunch of wolves.

He kept slashing his claws, cutting into many wolves and using all of his strength to take out as many wolves as he can.

This moment, brought a one wolf killing machine into Humphrey.

He then looked and saw Kate pick up a flower he knew from his past.

"Why are you getting that?" Humphrey asked, walking towards Kate, his fur covered in blood and his paws red from all the killing he did.

Kate had a lot of blood on her, but her paws were not as red as Humphrey.

She looked at Humphrey with a cute smile.

"Because I want something to remember this journey..." Kate said, "And every time I look at this, I will remember everything, from meeting you for the first time... to helping you get over your depression, to this... I want to remember everything, the good and the bad, because they brought me to you."

Humphrey smiled, "That's a perfect reason to take that, that flower also reminds me of my mother, how she would hold me in her soft arms... it's memories like that, can keep someone from depression, and it's hard to believe that I was a lone wolf, nothing but a lonely Omega, then here we are, fighting for our lives."

We both turned to face the battle and see more of the enemy wolves fall.

"There's so many REBEL wolves, how can we fight them all?" Kate asked.

"There is one way we can win, we're going to take out their leader and end this reign of terror," Humphrey said, eyeing Sam who was still on top of the den.

Kate looked at Sam, wanting him dead just like Humphrey.

Back to Sam, Salem walked up to Sam and watched the battle break out more.

"These fuckfaces are too weak, we must go down to plan B and lure those assholes to us," Sam said.

"Sir, are you sure that is a great choice?" Salem said, his eyes on Lilly.

Sam just pressed his claws against his throat, "Don't you fucking dare question my authority! We both created these plans, now we must do whatever it takes to win!"

"Don't you want to rape Lilly! I'm sure that once we kill that Garth of her, you can rape Lilly as much as you want, she is after all, your property!" Sam said.

"Good, I'll make sure Garth is dead, then Lilly is mine," Salem said, licking his chomps.

"Now Salem, call in the third wave, it's time to for them to get surrounded again," Sam said, "back to the heart of this territory, now!"

After a while running, Saria ran into one of the dens in the territory, unknown to her, it was the Prison den with all the Omegas she had raped.

"Well well well, look who is all alone and no one to beat us!" An Omega said.

"Yeah, it's our turn to beat someone up!" Another Omega said.

Saria heard the voices behind her and saw the Omegas advancing on her.

"No, we fucking kill her, since she fucked us up!" Another Omega said, walking around her and blocking the entrance.

"Look Omegas, I'm just here to stay out of the fight, if you leave me alone, I will let all of you live..." She was cut when two Omegas pounced on her and pinned her to the ground, the first Omega that spoke up stood above her.

"Enjoying fucking Omegas, now it's our turn, we're going to fuck you really bad then we will kill you," The first Omega said.

"No, we fucking kill her now!" Another Omega said, stabbing Saria in the eye.

"No! Leave me alone!" Saria shouted.

"Oh yeah, you didn't leave us alone, so what makes you think we'll do the same!" The first Omega said.

All of the Omega jumped onto Saria and began ripping her into pieces.

Saria screamed the whole time, till her screaming died down and her body was in shreds.

All of the Omegas that she raped all got their revenge on Saria, but as Saria died, the battle in the main fields was getting more bloodier.

Candu was trying to get to Hutch when a REBEL wolf jumped on him and ripped his heart out.

Hutch saw it and charged at the wolf that killed Candu.

Humphrey and Kate got to Winston when he saw a REBEL wolf attack his dad.

"No!" He said, knocking the wolf off Peter.

After the wolf was dead, Humphrey ran to his dad's side and saw his back was ripped open with claw marks, his blood splurting out.

"I'm fine son," Peter said, trying to be strong.

"No you're not, dad... I just got you back, I'm not losing you again, " Humphrey said, then saw Daria trying to avoid the fighting wolves, "Daria!"

She heard her name and ran to Humphrey, "Yes Humphrey?"

"Get my dad out of here and stop the bleeding," Humphrey said, placing Peter on Daria's back.

"Ok," Daria said, taking a step out of the battle.

"Winston!" Humphrey shouted,

Winston looked at him with a smile.

"Go with Daria and help protect my dad..." Humphrey said.

"Humphrey, I need to be here," Winston said.

"No!" Humphrey shouted, "Go with my dad and protect him! We got this taken care of!"

Winston was hesitant on leaving but took a look at Humphrey and smiled.

He left with Daria in a secluded area, where they will be more protected then out in the open.

Humphrey then looked around and saw the battle dying down, piles of dead bodies all over the ground, not to mention the amount of blood that painted the ground.

Most of these bodies were of the REBEL pack, while the rest was of our pack.

Eve slaughtered the last of the enemy wolves, but as soon as it died down, more howls were heard in the distance.

"More fucking wolves!" Claw said, annoyed.

"Yes, but we can win this battle, I need you all to try and kill as many of these assholes as you can," Humphrey said, "Eve, Kate, Garth, Lilly, and Hutch, we're going to take out Sam... if he dies, the REBEL pack dies with him."

"Why should we trust you," one of the Eastern wolves said.

"Do you want to die!" Humphrey shouted.

Everyone shook their head no.

"Ok, then trust me... we can win this battle... Sam has caused all of this, and it's time for him to die... he murdered my entire pack, then he tried to kill us all... what I'm asking, will you all follow me... just this time... will you help me?"

"I will..." Kate said, smiling.

Humphrey smiled, grabbing her and kissing her gently.

He then pulled away and touched her forehead with his, his eyes closed.

"No matter what happens, I am glad to have met you, Kate..." Humphrey said.

"Me too," Kate said, "I am glad those humans took me, because it... lead me to you."

I took one last look at the bloody battlefield, seeing the decapitated heads of wolves, arms, legs, and all the guts spread all over the ground.

The most graphic was the guts that were all over the ground.

Hearts, stomach, intestines, and even the lungs were all ripped out, leaving only a bloody mess.

Then Humphrey saw Sam and a few wolves ran off towards the heart of his old home.

"Come on, let's finish this!" Humphrey said, running after Sam.

**A:N/: There you go, was it good? Now here is a question, do you want Sam to have a painful death or a quick one? If that doesn't give it away, yes, Sam dies in the next chapter, killed by Humphrey. Here is a sneak peak to the next chapter:**

**The end has come, as Humphrey, Kate, Eve, and a few others become surrounded by Sam and a few of followers. Loved ones die and friends are taken away in the final part of the epic fight of the century, as Humphrey comes face to face with Sam, in an epic showdown that will decide the fate of the Omegas.**

**Here marks the end of your wretched kind! - Sam**

**Will you follow me, one last time - Humphrey**

**I will not leave you Humphrey, I with you until the end - Kate**

**Is this the end of us - Lilly**

**If I die, I'm taking you with me, Sam! - Humphrey**

**The next chapter will be one to read, as everything comes to an epic end. Plus, things are not looking good for Jasper Park, as they are losing quite a bit of wolves, and were you shocked when Humphrey shouted at Winston, telling him to get out? I usually would do a poll here but since most of the next chapter has already been planned out, there really isn't a need for one, except for this, would you love to see a sequel to this story? Just put a yes or no in your review, same goes for Sam and his death. Plus, are you excited to know that Sam will die in the next chapter? No matter what, he will always have a part in my stories, as he is an important character of Humphrey's past and the one that took everything from him.**


	8. Chapter 8 It All Ends

Chapter Eight - It All Ends

**Wow, the story is almost to 100 reviews, making this my best story. Now the reviews are in and many of you want Sam to have the most painful death ever. But be warned, three major characters are going in this chapter. If you looked at the quotes I ended the story with, one of them is inspired by Star Fox, which is a hint I included to my future stories for Star Fox. Also, a Halloween Alpha and Omega story is in the works. Sam may or may not be in that story, but he will in a future Alpha and Omega story I'm making based on Mad Max: Fury Road. Sam will once again be the villain of the story, having Humphrey and a bunch of Omegas as slaves. It is unclear what the story is called, but it will be a future story. Once this story is complete, Kate vs Lilly will return with new chapters, while Humphrey Disappears will come right after Alpha and Omega 2. Jasper Park will be done when I can get it done, this will be a very important story of my Alpha and Omega origin series. So prepare yourself for the defining moment of the story as well as the Alpha and Omega series**

**Humphrey's POV**

We were trying to reach that fucker, when we came to a very familiar place, my old den.

Sam's scent led to the only path that led to both my den and another den.

The only way out is through us, so we had him trapped.

"I'll go look and see if he is up there?" Garth said.

"Honey, please be careful..." Lilly said, looking at him.

Garth smiled and gave Lilly a loving lick across the cheek, then stared deep into her violet eyes, "Don't worry Angel, I will..."

He ran off, while I looked at Kate and Eve before turning to Garth.

"Garth, check the top den, me, Kate and Eve will check the lower one," I said, wanting to see my old den again.

Garth looked at me and nodded before heading up to the upper den.

"You think he is there?" Eve asked, walking up to me.

"I don't know, but I have to find out, Lilly, Hutch, if anyone comes out other us or Garth, kill them!" I shouted, before going up the ramp and walking into my old den.

"Humphrey, are you sure it was a good idea sending Garth to the top den by himself?" Eve asked, looking at me.

"I'm sure, plus you said he was a great Alpha and I really needed someone like him up there, besides, Sam won't get far without running into us," I said, taking another step towards the den.

Once I took a step in, I was met with cobwebs and a lot of dust.

I started to tear up upon seeing my old home in such a bad condition.

Then one spot made shed a few tears, the place where I slept, which had an imprint of my body when I was a pup.

There was a lot of dust, but I wiped off the dust, revealing my own paw prints in the ground.

Kate walked up to me and saw the paw prints, a smile forming on her face.

"Are these yours?" Kate asked, still smiling.

I smiled as I placed my paws on top of them, covering both of them, "Yes my love... these are mine."

"They're so adorable," Kate said with a sigh.

"They are Kate, I remember when I did these... it was after playing with my dad and we all decided to get some sleep, so I went here and saw the ground was muddy," I said, tears coming down my face as I recounted how these prints came to be, "I just took both of my paws and pressed them into the mud here, I guess over time, the mud hardened, still having my paw prints in them, and I guess that's why they're still here."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at Kate, who was still looking at my paw prints, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey sweetheart?" I said, calling out to her.

Kate looked at me, her eyes glued with mine.

I sighed softly when I saw my reflection in her own eyes, a loving smile forming on my face.

"Yes?" She said, softly.

"I love you Kate, with all my heart," I said, "No matter what happens today, I will always love you."

"I know," Kate said, blushing a bit, "I love you with all my heart and I will always love you, my handsome Omega."

We was about to kiss when we were interrupted by Eve, who ran outside, screaming like an pissed off wolf.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! WHERE IS THAT ASSHOLE!" Eve shouted, looking everywhere.

"Hey!" I shouted, making her look at me, "Calm down!"

"WHAT!" Eve shouted, still looking everywhere.

"I said calm down... we don't want to blow our cover!" I said, glaring at Eve.

Eve was about to speak when someone started laughing evilly.

Lilly and Hutch ran up to us with worried faces.

We looked towards the upper den and saw Sam laughing, dragging someone behind him.

It was Garth and he looked pretty bad, like Sam beat him badly.

"You fucking fools! You walked right into my motherfucking trap!" Sam shouted, making all of us gasp.

Then Sam pushed Garth in front of him and pressed his claws into his neck.

"Now, he dies first! Then I will kill you Humphrey! Then Kate dies!" Sam said, grinning, "Once I'm done with your pathetic pack, I will have wiped out all of the Omegas and then turn all the Alphas into bloodthirsty killers!"

"No! Leave him alone!" I shouted.

Sam just laughed as Garth looked at us with a scare face.

"Garth!" Lilly shouted, worried for her mate.

"Lilly! Run!" Garth shouted, but Sam jammed his claws into Garth's head, ripping his entire head off.

Lilly fell to the ground, crying like crazy, while the rest of us were shocked at what we saw.

Sam held Garth's head in his paw before kicking his body to the ground.

I was now angry as ever, wanting to rip his heart out.

"Poor little Alpha... didn't stand a chance..." Sam said, before opening Garth's mouth and bit off his tongue.

Sam had blood all over his mouth, Garth's tongue in his mouth.

He then spit it out and laughed evilly.

"I always wanted to do that..." Sam said, laughing again, "It was nice taking his tongue out, he didn't need it."

I began snarling at him as he continued to laugh.

"Here ends your fucking kind!" Sam said, throwing the head at us.

It landed in front of Lilly, his eyes still open.

Lilly just stared into Garth's dead eyes, wishing for him to speak, but nothing happened.

Just like that, Lilly looked up at Sam and gave us the most scariest angry look we ever seen.

"I'll fucking kill you, you bastard!" Lilly shouted, sprinting after Sam.

"Lilly!" I shouted, "Stop!"

It was too late, another wolf knocked Lilly off the ramp, making Kate shout out to her.

I told her to find her and have Hutch keep an eye out for reinforcements.

Kate ran off, trying to see if Lilly was dead or not, while Eve was just too shocked to move.

Suddenly, a loud roar came at me, as I was suddenly knocked off the ground and down a bumpy hill.

I came to my sense when I saw Sam on top of me, trying to rip open my throat.

"Time to die!" Sam shouted, snapping his teeth at me.

Using my head, I quickly knocked Sam off me and charged at him, my claws unsheathed.

Sam got to his paws and began slashing at me with his claws.

We began fighting violently, slashing each other and cutting our arms up with our claws.

I kept dodging his attacks, attacking him with every chance I got.

Each slash I gave Sam, his arm began to bleed, but it just made Sam more angrier, as he kept trying to push me to the ground.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my side, knowing Sam stabbed me.

"How does it feel, Omega!" Sam said, grinning.

"It feels like this," I said, slashing Sam across the face, pushing him into one of the trees.

His claws got stuck to it, and he was struggling to get them out.

"Got you now bitch!" I shouted, smiling.

"Oh really," Sam said, "Can you dodge this!"

Sam then began putting pressure on the tree and before I know, it came falling on top of me.

Luckily I was able to dodge it, but I was soon greeted by Sam's wolves who all began attack me.

Their teeth were breaking my skin and their claws digging into my back.

I took my teeth and ripped open a few of their throats.

Suddenly, Sam ran up to me and kicked me down further.

I came tumbling down the steep hills that surround the main dens until I came to a complete stop, only to be pinned down by three of Sam's wolves.

**Lilly's POV**

"Hello beautiful," a voice said out to me.

That was a voice I didn't want to hear again.

I opened my eyes and saw Salem on top of me, holding me down.

"I'm going to rape you Lilly, rape you real good! Once I'm done with you, you will belong to me forever!" Salem said, laughing.

"Not so fast, fucker!" Another voice said.

We turned to see Kate charging at us, anger in her eyes.

Kate knocked Salem off of me, biting hard on his throat.

I saw a bunch of Sam's wolves charging at us, so I unsheathed my claws and began charging at the invading wolves.

There was so many wolves, that I was now beginning to regret coming up here, only to see my beloved Garth die a painful death.

One after one, I killed many wolves, trying to keep my sister safe.

I took a look at her and saw her struggling with Salem on top of her.

I knew if I didn't help her, Salem would rape her.

"Now Katie, I just wanted to rape Lilly, but since you fucked up my fucking plans, I'll fuck you up first, then give you a front row seat to you Omega's death!" Salem said, laughing.

He pressed his lips against Kate's, making me run at him faster.

Kate was trying to scream but was struggling to push Salem off.

I pushed him off of Kate and began ripping into his throat, tearing it off of him.

"Lilly, watch out!" Kate shouted, but it was too late.

Someone behind me grabbed me and stabbed me in the chest.

"No one kills my best wolf!" A voice said, recognizing it as Sam's voice.

Sam threw me to the ground, only to pin me and tearing open my chest area.

I screamed in extreme pain as I felt Sam cut out my heart.

Kate was in too much shock to do anything, as she just sat there and cried in front of me.

I looked at her one last and smiled.

"I love you..." I said, then everything went black.

**Kate's POV**

The lights in Lilly's eyes left immediately when Sam held up her heart.

"Finally, another Omega down, three more to go!" Sam said, a huge smile on his face.

The tears kept coming down my cheek, as I watched the graphic scene unfold.

I then remember the last word she said to me, as I began baring my teeth to Sam.

"I love you too Lilly, and you will be avenged!" I said, charging at Sam.

My claws tore through half of his face, taking one of his ears with them.

Blood began to cover half of his face and dripping down his body.

He then stabbed me in the back left leg, making scream in pain.

"You will pay for that bitch!" Sam shouted, grabbing my tail and dragging me closer to him.

He kept stabbing my back with his claws, blood splatter with every stab.

Suddenly, we all heard a demonic howl, but it wasn't a wolf's howl, but of a dog.

Sam looked up and smiled.

"Well well well... look who decided to show up," Sam said, with a grin.

I looked to see a Siberian Husky standing a few feet from us, his eyes glued with Sam.

"Leave her alone Sam... this is between you and me," the dog said.

"Smile Dog, shut your fucking mouth! I will hurt her if you come closer," Sam shouted, baring his teeth at the dog.

Smile Dog snarled at Sam, his teeth were very different from what I saw from other dogs that came to Jasper every week.

His teeth were of human teeth and they seem to have some blood to them.

"I said, leave her alone and fight me!" Smile Dog shouted, baring his teeth.

"I'll help you!" Another voice said.

We all looked to see Humphrey approaching us, blood and cuts all over him.

"You fucking killed my mother! You killed Garth! Who else are you going to kill! Huh!" Humphrey shouted, "Who fucking cares, because I will kill you Sam."

"Yeah right Omega, you can't kill me even if you try..." Sam said, laughing.

"We will help them too," Two voices said in unison.

Eve and Hutch came up with angry looks on their faces.

"Oh boy, this is great, Four fucking wolves against one of me, but I can fight like ten wolves, so you're out numbered!" Sam said, laughing.

Humphrey looked at me, shocked!

"Kate! Are you ok!" Humphrey asked, worried.

"I'm fine! Just hurting!" I said, in tears.

"I'll save you sweetheart, don't worry!" Humphrey said, his eyes tearing up, then he looked at Sam with a look of pure rage, "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Oh no... poor Humphrey, did you beautiful mate get hurt, don't worry, I can put her out of her misery for you," Sam said in a mocking voice.

**Humphrey's POV**

"Shut Up!" I shouted, "I warn you Sam, if I go down, I'm taking you with me!"

Sam just started laughing when he picked something off the ground.

It was a dagger, something a human used.

"See this, I killed a human to get this," Sam said, grabbing it, "Now, I will kill you with it!"

Sam threw it and it stabbed me in the shoulder.

I shouted in pain as everyone charged at Sam.

Smile Dog bit down on his shoulder as Eve tried to go for the kill.

Then Sam pushed them off and he swung his paws at them, cutting into Eve's legs.

Hutch pushed Sam to the ground, trying to rip open his throat.

I saw Sam smile and I knew, if I don't try and help, someone else would die.

I grabbed the dagger and charged at Sam, only to be pushed away by Sam.

Sam then grabbed Hutch and threw towards a tree, one of the branches impaling him.

Hutch gasped for air when Sam grabbed the dagger from me and jammed it into his skull

I looked and saw Eve and Smile Dog getting up, then I looked at Sam who was licking the blood off his paw.

**This part is very similar to scene in John Carter when John was fighting all the aliens and seeing his past life.**

Memories then came back to me, mainly of my dad fighting Sam when he first attacked.

Just like my dad did to Sam in my memories, I then jumped into the air and knocked Sam towards the ground.

I stood on top of him, just swinging my paws like crazy, slashing and cutting him up.

Each time I swung at Sam, my memories played in my head, the same memory of my dad fighting Sam.

Instead of me getting injured, it was Sam who was being injured.

Then as I was about to lay another slash on Sam, he grabbed my paw and pushed me off.

His whole body filled with cuts, blood now covering his entire body.

"Mind if I cut in!" Smile Dog shout, jumping on Sam and ripping part of his back.

The ground was now covered in blood, both from me and Sam.

I quickly looked at Kate who was now laying next to Lilly's dead body, then back at Sam, only to see him grab Smile Dog by his head.

"I created your inner monster, and this is how you repay!" Sam shouted.

Smile Dog spit in his face before speaking in a raspy voice, "Fuck you Sam... I had the perfect life before you fucking turned me into a monster!"

Sam then made a loud screech, something that I never heard before.

He looked at me with a very scary but demonic face, his eyes a bright red color.

His teeth were now razor sharp and long.

What happened next freaked me out, Sam ripped open Smile Dog's chest and ripped out his heart.

Smile Dog then went limp as Sam pulled his head out of his chest, the heart hanging from his jaws.

Then I wanted to puke when Sam began eating the heart.

Sam began approaching, his mouth bloody from the heart he just ate.

"You're next..." Sam said, in a demonic voice.

His claws then began to get larger, but I saw someone charging at Sam from behind.

I was shocked to see it was Eve, but Sam smiled and turned around, impaling Eve with his large claws.

"No!" I shouted, baring my teeth at him.

He threw Eve at Kate who was now crying after seeing her mother get stabbed.

I charged at Sam, knocking him over one last time.

He looked at me with a shocked face, but I just punched his face as hard as I can.

It was all bloody with a little bone showing, but I didn't stop there.

I placed my claws towards his chest and gave the most angriest look I ever had.

"Go to hell!" I shouted, "Say hi to the devil!"

I jammed my claws into Sam's chest and began carving it out like he did to Lilly.

All Sam did was scream in pain, but it stopped when I ripped out his heart and stomped it.

I turned to see Kate crying over Eve, when I felt something stab me.

"You will never be rid of me!" Sam said in a demonic voice.

Without hesitation, I jammed my claws into his eyes, killing any sign of life in him.

I removed my claws from his eyes, his body falling limp to the ground.

For the last time, I stabbed his eyes, but this time, I went deeper.

I quickly removed them and slowly limped towards Kate and Eve.

Eve was in Kate's arm, her eyes halfway shut.

"Eve!" I shouted, falling by her side.

"Humphrey, I'm so happy to see you here..." Eve said weakly.

"Stay still mom... you'll be fine..." Kate said, fighting the tears.

"No Kate... you two will be fine, but it's time for me to go," Eve said, with a smile.

"Don't say that, you're going to make it..." I said, letting a few tears fall down my cheeks, "Fuck, this is all my fucking fault..."

"No it's not Humphrey, it's Sam's fault..." Eve said, weakly.

"Eve, please forgive me... I was too blind to see, blinded by revenge," I said, more tears coming down my cheeks, "If it wasn't for me, this would never happen."

"It's ok Humphrey, I am glad you came into our lives... that is more than a lowly Omega like myself could deserve," Eve said.

She then lifted a paw to me, her eyes locked with mine.

I grabbed it and felt her squeeze my paw.

"Remember this Humphrey... my son," Eve said, "No matter what, me and your mother will always be with you and Kate... Always remember that Omegas are the true wolves, and always keep the peace.

She then coughed before turning to Kate, "Kate, my precious daughter... since the day you were born, I was scared about what kind of mother I would be. I hope I was a good one..."

"You were a good mother, the best mother anyone could ask for," Kate said, breaking down crying.

Eve smile as she took her only free paw and lifted Kate's head so she can look into her eyes.

"Do this for me..." Eve said, softly, "Go back to Jasper... have lots of puppies... grow old with Humphrey by your side... but most... of all... be... a... good mother... to... your... pups..."

She then let out one last breath before going limp.

"Eve? Eve!" I shouted, trying to get her to look at me.

She remain stilled as both me and Kate broke down.

"No! Don't do this to Kate! Don't leave her!" I shouted again, before burying my head into her neck, just crying like a newborn.

We were both crying for a while when Kate looked at me and spoke in a sad voice.

"So this is what it feels like," Kate said, sadly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes... but it hurts so much!" I said, "Everyone keeps leaving me like this! I don't want to feel this way again!"

"I won't leave you," Kate said softly.

I looked at her and smiled.

We both kissed each other gently, happy to see both of us alive.

No matter what, I was happy to see Kate was alive.

The only problem is how many of our wolves are alive, there was more REBEL wolves coming in to attack, but all we heard was quietness.

How would Winston react to Eve and Lilly's death, let alone Hutch's death

**A:N/: How was it? Poor Garth, Lilly, Hutch, Eve, and Smile Dog. So, I have a question, did any of you think that Smile Dog was going to appear in this chapter? So, are you ready for the emotional last chapter, the final farewell to our beloved characters. So there might be a sequel to this, but it's not official. If there is a sequel, here is what I will include:**

**A) Sam will make a return since he is part demon**

**B) Smile Dog will also return but as a normal dog**

**C) Lilly, Garth, and Eve might be returning, since Humphrey and Kate will try and find a way to bring them back since Peter came back.**

**D) Stinky, Runt, and Claudette will become major characters.**

**E) Kate getting closer to Peter**

**Well, there you have it, do vote on what you want to see as a possible plot for the sequel. Well, I have to go for the night, see you next time I update. I will begin working on the next chapter as soon as I get a chance to.**


	9. Chapter 9 Final Goodbye

Chapter Nine - The Emotional Goodbye

**Well, this story finally reached the 100 review mark. I am so happy to reach this and thank you all so much for the support. It really helps out when you review my stories. As for my absence, I was taking my time working on my stories. Plus, there is work and family I need to take care of, but don't worry... when I can, I will update my stories. I also working on new update and a new My Little Pony story that was supposed to be out for Halloween, but both of them needed a complete rewrite as the original versions didn't exactly match what I wanted them to look like. Plus, I will be working on some new images for Deviantart. So before I get on with the final chapter, I want to say thank you all for reading my stories, I enjoyed reading the reviews. I'm also trying to start a YouTube gaming channel. Lordminion777, Dlive22891, and EntoanThePack are the main reason I want to do this. Those three are amazing youtubers and are pretty funny to watch. I will have some important news on the final note, so stay tune to find out which story is being updated next and so on... well, enjoy the ending chapter.**

**Humphrey's POV**

Pain, that was what I felt after going through all this.

I was just a Lonely Omega, cursed to wander the world alone forever, then Kate came into my life.

This brought me onto a path that lead me back to Sam.

Now, after a ferocious battle with Sam, I am now again, a broken wolf.

Tears were now streaming down my cheeks like waterfalls.

The only thing keeping me alive is my heart and my burning love for Kate.

Poor Kate, she didn't deserve losing her sister and mother to that monster.

But she only got a taste of what I saw.

I saw both my parents die in front of me, then watch half of my pack get slaughtered.

Then it got worse, I was rejected by many packs and then raped by the sadistic Saria.

After thinking all the horrible things that happened to me, I saw more death than any other wolf alive.

Now thinking about it, it was all my fault... if I wasn't born, they would all still be alive.

"Humphrey sweetheart..." A soft angelic voice said.

I turned to see my mother staring at me, as if she was here.

"Mom!" I said, running to her and hugging her tightly.

As soon as I felt her hug me back, I just let it all out.

Tears came pouring out as I felt my entire soul being destroyed by sadness.

"It's ok honey... I'm here... I'm here," Sarah said, softly.

"Mom... don't ever leave me again... I felt so..." I just broke down again, crying harder into my mom's shoulder.

Sarah began tearing up, her paws trying to soothe me, but it made me cry harder and harder with each touch.

Kate, who was curled up next to Eve and hold Lilly's body next to her, just sat there, crying her eyes out.

She must have heard me, because as soon as I hugged my mom and breaking down crying, she lifted her head and looked at me.

"They're dead because of me..." I kept saying, crying more with each breath.

All of my past sadness was now back and coming out with a vengeance.

"It's not your fault... HE knows your sadness and knew there was nothing that could prepare you for this moment..." Sarah said, in a soft voice, "So please stop blaming yourself... you couldn't have prevented those deaths."

Then my mother began singing, her voice taking away all my sadness.

**You'll be in my Heart (Track 2 of the Tarzan Soundtrack) Performed by Glenn Close and Phil Collins**

**Sarah - **Come stop your cryin'  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you,  
I will be here dont you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us cant be broken,  
I will be here dont you cry

Sarah then stroked my back, continuing her amazing singing.

**Sarah - '**Cos you'll be in my heart,  
Yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forever more.

I felt even more relaxed, a few tears coming down my face.

Each breath I took, I released a few more tears, but my mom kept singing, still stroking my back

**Sarah - **You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always, always.

She stopped singing then lifted my head, gazing at me with her eyes.

"Now listen here Humphrey..." Sarah said softly, "No matter what, I will always be with you... in your heart."

I started crying again, but smiled at her, feeling my depression going away.

She gave me a smile before walking away.

The emotions came back to me as I found myself just staring at my mother walking away.

Like my heart wanted me to, I got closer to my mother, calling out to her.

"Mom!" I shouted, tears coming down my face.

She stopped walking and looked at me, a smile on her face.

"What is it, sweetheart?" She said, still smiling.

I felt like a puppy again, just staring at my mother.

Then I turned to see a lone berry on the floor, coming up with an idea to enjoy my final moment with my mother

"Would you play berry ball with me... just like we did before..." I said, in a soft voice.

"I'll be honored to... only for my little Humphrey," Sarah said, her smile getting bigger.

That was it, I now felt like I was a pup again, feeling all my scars going away.

I grabbed the berry, putting pressure on it to make sure it was right for us to play with.

The berry was great and was the perfect one to play Berry ball.

I threw the berry at my mother and she then hit it back at me.

We did this for what seemed like ages, just hitting the berry at each other.

My mother then did her usual trick and try to hit the berry higher, but I countered it with my left back paw.

For the first time in a long time, I was having fun and actually acting like a normal Omega.

Twenty minutes passed and we kept hitting the berry at each other, getting closer.

Once my mother was close enough, she crushed the berry on top of my nose, making me smile bigger.

I pulled her into a hug, refusing to let go.

"I love you!" I shouted, a few tears coming down my cheek.

"I love you too.. Humphrey," Sarah said, frowning, "No matter what, you will always be my little Humphrey."

She kissed me on the forehead and looked deep into my eyes, "This is goodbye for now, but always know that I will always be with you."

"Yeah, together... forever, right?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Yes Humphrey... forever," Sarah said, kissing my forehead again.

Then she took a few steps back and smiled at me.

"Tell your dad I said hi and I love him with all my heart," Sarah said, looking at me.

I nodded and smiled, "I will mom..."

She gave me one last smile before she slowly disappeared in front of my eyes.

Once she was gone, I slowly took my paw and waved through the area she was, hoping to feel her, but there was nothing there.

I sadly looked down at the ground, feeling alone again.

It was already a minute and now, I miss my mother.

Suddenly, there was cries of joy coming from where Kate was.

I turned to see Kate hugging... Eve and Lilly, who were hugging her back.

This made me happy when I saw their bodies still laying on the ground, meaning they were doing the same thing my mother did to see me.

Kate broke the hug and looked me.

Eve was the first to turn to me, a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Humphrey..." Eve said, softly.

"You two are dead... right?" I said sadly.

"Yes, but we didn't want to go without saying goodbye," Eve said.

"Yeah, plus, I never actually got to talk much to my new brother in law," Lilly said, in a cute voice.

I didn't say anything but just grabbed them both in a hug.

As much as I wish to see my mother again, I wanted to see Eve and Lilly again.

I pulled away and looked everywhere for Garth, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Lilly giggled when she saw me look around for Garth, as if she heard my thoughts.

"He is waiting for me silly... he didn't want to leave his dad's side," Lilly said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

I smiled, trying to keep the tears from coming out, "You tell him... that I will miss him."

"I will Humphrey," Lilly said.

Just like that, Lilly disappeared, leaving only me, Kate, and Eve.

Kate walked by my side, her eyes locked with Eve.

Eve however just smiled at both of us, but she kept her eyes on me.

"You know... I am very proud of you Humphrey..." Eve said.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because you did something your dad tried doing, but you accomplished it, you avenged everyone that Sam killed," Eve said.

"Thank you, I'm glad I could do that, I just wish I could have killed him before he murdered my pack," I said, tearing up again.

"I know, but don't change the past Humphrey, this brought you two together, now I'm leaving my precious Kate in your paws... all I ask is for you to love her with every part of your heart," Eve said, tearing up as well.

"I will, I promise you that... she already is... my precious Kate..." I stopped when I saw Eve disappearing like my mother and Lilly.

That only added to the sadness in me, as both me and Kate hugged each other and let out a bunch of tears.

After a few moments of letting out our sadness. I looked to the right and saw a very familiar road that I took after the attack.

It was the very same road I used to leave the area.

I know what I must do... if I'm going to live in Jasper, then my mother is coming with me, only hoping a part of her is still where I last saw her.

"Kate, get some wolves up here and gather our dead, there is something I must do... be back," I said, running towards the road.

It only took a few seconds to see the skeleton of a wolf.

The skeleton was in a position that I remember too well, the position my mother was in the night she died.

"Hey mom... you're coming home, where you belong..." I said, wiping my eyes.

I carefully grabbed the skeleton, only to hear my mother's final words speak in my mind.

Placing the skeleton on my back, I walked back to where I left Kate.

My dad was there along with Winston who were both saddened by the deaths of Eve, Garth, and Lilly.

Hutch's death put my dad in a deeper depression, as he was like a brother to him.

We all heard of the damage we received down below.

Half of the Eastern Wolves were killed while only 40 of the Western Wolves were slained.

Everyone was shocked and saddened by Lilly and Garth's death, while a few wolves sighed in relief when they heard Eve was dead.

Maybe she tormented them back in Jasper.

After gathering all of our dead, we made our way back home.

I took one last look back at the place I called my home, only to see the now ruined landscape that was my early beginnings.

The hardest part for me was to let go of my past, as I found myself hesitant of leaving home.

Kate however, smiled at me, and gently nuzzled me, making me smile.

She knew how it felt to leave her home behind for Alpha School.

I took one last glance back to my old den, softly saying goodbye to everything I knew.

Turning around, I took a step forward and began my journey back to my new home, where I will live out the rest of my days by Kate's side.

**Jasper Park**

We all held a special funeral service to our fallen members.

Everyone was in tears when we began burying our dead.

I buried my mother's skeleton next to where Eve was going to be buried.

Kate stood by my side, crying softly in my chest.

Poor Winston was a mess, he hasn't stopped crying since he saw his mate's dead body.

I then remembered a song that I heard a way back, one that fit the mood here.

**The Last Goodbye**

**Sang by Billy Boyd**

**The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies**

I howled softly, remembering the tune that played before singing the song.

Humphrey - I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover  
My fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye

Everyone perked up as they listened to me singing. Tears were flowing from my eyes as memories played in my mind like a movie.

Humphrey - Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away

My first memory of my parents played, as I remembered opening my eyes and seeing them for the first time. Then the next memory brought more tears to my eyes

Humphrey - Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea

I remembered the night my parents died a horrible death, as I sat next to my mother as she said her final words. This brought every part of my sadness out, as Kate continued the song in her beautiful

Kate - Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow and winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home

Kate looked at me and smiled, as I joined in, our voices becoming one beautiful voice.

Kate and Humphrey - And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

Kate wrapped her tail around mine, as I sang the next part.

Humphrey - Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me

I remembered seeing Kate for the first time, her fur filthy from the mud. She still looked so beautiful with it, but what stood out to me was that she was so vulnerable that night, that I could have took advantage of her, but didn't. Many wolves would have done it, seeing it was an attractive female, but that wasn't me, nor did I want to do it.

Humphrey - Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away

Then the moment came when she looked into my eyes and our love sparked for each other, bringing me on the path that led to my final battle with Sam.

Humphrey - Over hill, and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea

Kate joined me as we both shed a few tears

Kate and Humphrey - To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

Everyone was in tears as we both finished the song with a soft howl. I spoke from the bottom of my heart, repeating the final line of the song.

Humphrey - I bid you all a very fond farewell

"Goodbye my brothers and sisters... we will all miss you dearly," I said, shedding the last of my tears.

We all let out one final howl, remembering those that died.

That entire day, we spent mourning the loss of our fellow wolves.

**A Year later**

Things have changed since then... me and Kate were married and had three beautiful pups.

We had two sons named Stinky and Runt, then one daughter named Claudette.

I laid in our den, thinking how lucky I was to have Kate, but my thoughts went to my dad.

How he said that a mysterious wolf helped bring him back to life and that he spoke with something he called the Greater Good.

If he could do that with my dad, then Lilly, Eve, and Garth can come back.

"Kate!" I said, getting up and running out the den, to see her playing with our pups.

Little did we know, our time of peace was running short...

**Where Sam died**

**No One's POV**

Sam's body was now a skeleton, laying in the darkness.

Just like that, his fur began come back, covering his skeleton.

All around him was darkness and it the course of five minutes, his body was back to normal, as if he wasn't kill.

The next thing would make anyone jump.

His eyes flashed open, revealing a sinister red color that glowed brighter in the darkness.

"I have returned!" Sam said in a demonic voice, "Time to destroy this forsaken world!"

Then everything went to black

**The End**

**A:N/: Well, that wraps up another great story, and this was by far my favorite to write. So what now... well there is now a new take being made for My Little Pony, which will pit Twilight Sparkle against Sam, yes... this Sam will now be a major character for that story. All I can say that this will be the darkest My Little Pony story ever, and will put Twilight Sparkle in her most dangerous adventure ever. These stories seem to put a lot on the main character... Decision put a lot on Blu, A Lonely Omega did the same with Humphrey, and now, Twilight.**

**As for sequel wise, there is one, but there isn't any information at the moment. I do have a title for the story. It is called A Lonely Omega: Apocalypse, which hints at a more darker storyline for our favorite characters. Lilly and Garth will be in it, same with Eve... but Sam will once against be the villain of the story, as you saw his return at the end. What I can say, that this is just a cliffhanger to what will happen next. There is no date set for the sequel, but I'm going to try and aim for a 2017 release... if things go great next year, then I will release it early.**

**But don't worry, there will be plenty of stories to read until then... Kate vs Lilly returns with five more chapters. Alpha and Omega has a few chapters to go than it is done. Losing Everything is also almost done, plus there will be a Garth and Lilly one shot coming, focusing on Garth's thoughts on Lilly, it is currently retitled to Why Do I love her? If you like to see a Lilly and Humphrey's thoughts, then feel free to tell me in the review. My next update is for Vampire in Ponyville, followed by the late Halloween story, Haunting in Ponyville. I am hoping to do a few Christmas one shots, for both Alpha and Omega and My Little Pony.**

**There is a lot coming up, a lot of new stories, and a few stories coming to an end. Before you go, I want all of you to look through my stories and pick three of my best stories and put them in your review. I'm curious on what is my best. Have a lovely night and see you in the next update.**


End file.
